


Together

by CJ_Walker



Series: We'll Figure it Out [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Affectionate Copulation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Together, Fluff and Humor, Pocket-Sized Plot, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, That Good Spice™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Walker/pseuds/CJ_Walker
Summary: After hosting their first overseas concert without the aid of the Squid Sisters, Pearl and Marina spend some well-deserved quality time with each other.





	1. You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... This story has been waffling in my drafts since the summer of 2018, and it was THAT BEAUTIFUL concert that finally gave me the drive and courage to finish it up so I can post it. I still cannot believe the girls snatched my wig with no remorse like that. I wasn't prepared AT ALL.
> 
> Also, you don't have to read "Soft" (Part 1 of this series) to fully enjoy this fic, but do know that there are several references scattered throughout that allude back to it.

 

 _“...And I say_ _us_   _because if we’re together, we fight this thing together, as one.”_

\--

“That… was… INKCREDIBLE!”

 

Pearl kicked open the door to their dressing room before storming inside to collapse on one of the soft couches, Marina trailing close behind. Ever since the girls had left the glowing stage, fist-bumping as the lights and camera flashed brightly around them, they couldn't stop gushing about how well the night had gone.

 

“Did you hear that one guy who screamed that weird and hilarious ‘yeah!’ over everyone else?” Pearl grinned, quickly sitting up from the couch, her arms flailing in the air. “Dude was hyped out of his mind!”

 

Her partner nodded eagerly, long tentacles bouncing about. “I'm still in shock with the way you popped out from underneath the stage in Shark Bytes!” Marina continued with a gasp, her hands cupping her cheeks, green eyes practically glittering like real gemstones. “So _that_ was the amazing surprise you had up your sleeve that you wouldn't let me in on!”

 

“Okay but, your keytar solo this time around?” Pearl interrupted, scooting off the couch to playfully push her partner's side. “Freakin’ awesome!” Marina blushed under girlfriend's praise, and in a fit of excitement, suddenly lunged forward and picked Pearl up within her arms. The inkling gave a joyous shriek of alarm as Marina began to twirl them round and round, their bubbly giggles quickly evolving into full-blown laughter.

 

“You're the best!”

 

“No, _you're_ the best!”

 

Their spastic, childish excitement was anything but profreshional, but they didn't care in the slightest bit. They were alone together in their private suite, away from all the cameras and media, so they were more than allowed to be as ridiculous as they pleased. Fueled from the crowds ecstatic cries and cheers of their first successful solo concert, both girls were practically on cloud nine as the spun around their dressing room, nearly toppling over expensive light fixtures and lavish decorations in the process.

 

Eventually, their emotional high had begun to subside, but Marina opted to keep Pearl close within her arms. She adjusted her hold on her girlfriend so that her hands clasped underneath the inkling's thighs, supporting her small body in the air. Pearl's legs were bent at the knees along Marina's side as her arms lazily outstretched themselves against Marina's shoulders. For a brief moment, the two girls got lost in each others eyes, many vibrant emotions passing throughout them and to each other like silent telepathy.

 

What a night this had truly been.

 

“That was, hands down, our best performance yet.” Pearl smiled, and Marina hummed in agreement. “Honestly… this is beyond anything I could have ever dreamt of Off The Hook pulling off- not only as a team…” One of her pale hands shifted to gently cup Marina's cheek. “...but as _us_.”

 

Her girlfriend's lips curled into a warm smile, touched by her words. She couldn't help but flash her partner a cheeky grin, however. "Remember how you almost didn't want us to be together?" She teased.

 

"Marinaa..." Pearl whined futilely, her face rising in temperature. "C'mon... that was like, a year ago..." 

 

Marina giggled softly. "I know," she breathed, letting out a deep thoughtful sigh. "I guess I'm just... really proud of how much you've grown since then. Of how much _we've_ grown, together. I could honestly cry."

 

"Please, _don't_." Pearl joked, bringing a shushing finger up to Marina's lips. 

 

They both snickered under their breaths.

 

The octoling then dropped a light kiss to Pearl's cheek. “I love you.” Marina murmured quietly, pressing her forehead to her partner's, her eyes softening in a way only meant for her partner.

 

Pearl fidgeted in her hold upon hearing those words. “I… adore you as well.” She finished lamely.

 

Marina frowned, sticking out her bottom lip in a rather childish manner. “Hm… but that’s not quite the word I’m looking for.” They had been dating, albeit in secret, for over a year now. Marina was patient as ever with her partner, but surely Pearl should be able to freely say it by now? “Care to try again?” She prompted.

 

Her partner huffed quietly. “I… cherish you.” Pearl grumbled, her face growing hotter by the second.

 

“Careful.” Marina warned, beginning to inconspicuously walk forward. “That’s you’re second strike, Pearlie.”

 

“I…” Her partner groaned, cream eyebrows furrowing together.  “I think you’re annoying as hell- _un_ _f!_ ” Pearl briefly had the wind knocked out of her as she suddenly found herself wedged between the corner of the wall and Marina's body.

 

This position was incredibly… _inviting._

 

“Well, hi.” Pearl murmured out, unable to keep her lips from twitching upwards.

 

“Heyyy.” Marina grinned, her eyebrows waggling, causing Pearl to snort.

 

Pearl gave her a teasing smirk, her face dusting a light pink. “Fuckin' shortie.” She quipped playfully, referring to how their position made her taller than her partner for once.

 

Marina raised an incredulous eyebrow, her impish gaze matching that of her girlfriend's. “Oh?” Without warning, she momentarily let go of Pearl's thighs, causing the inkling to squeak in alarm as she briefly caught air time. Due to the unannounced adjustment, the two were now at equal heights.

 

“There. Much better.” Marina smirked, her eyes glittering with laughter at the sight of seeing Pearl so frazzled.

 

“I can’t believe you almost dropped me.” Pearl grumbled, her limbs wrapping tighter around Marina's slender form for security.

 

The octoling rolled her teal eyes. “You know I would never drop my precious Pearlie, although…” She leaned forward, her low voice tickling the fair skin of Pearl's neck. “…There _is_ something else I would like to drop...” The inkling shivered in barely contained excitement as Marina leaned down and took the hood of Pearl's over-sized hoodie between her sharp teeth and gently tugged it away from her head, somehow finding a way to not jostle the inkling's iconic crown. Post concert make-out sessions were a common occurrence for the pair, but it seemed that Marina was perhaps alluding to something a bit more… _enticing._

 

Something they hadn't really had the drive or urge to experienced together as a couple yet...

 

Until now.

 

Despite her deepening blush and growing grin, Pearl decided to throw another snarky punch. “Your technique is definitely creative, but you still _suck_ at flirting, babe.”

 

“Oh, hush...” Marina chuckled nervously, the cloth falling from her mouth. “I'm, u-uhm… still learning inkling customs...”

 

With a quiet laugh if her own, Pearl brought her nose to Marina's, their contrasting skin bumping against one another. “Well…” Pearl whispered in a low voice, her eyes trailing down to Marina's mouth. “I’d be more than happy to…” she dipped her chin, stealing a quick kiss, “...assist you,” she finished, lips only a breath apart from from Marina's. One of the octoling’s swaying tentacles gently brushed against the side of Pearl's face, a sure sign that she was becoming... _bothered._

 

Returning Pearl's innuendo-like gaze with one of her own, Marina murmured, “sounds good to me.” With that, she closed her eyes and the gap between them, to which Pearl eagerly allowed. Their lips lightly brushed against one another a few times, pausing, assessing, before finally melding together. They naturally fell into their rhythm of familiarity with one another, the world around them fading away like a forgotten thought. However, perhaps due to their buzzing excitement from their performance, their kisses were very quickly losing their normal prolonged, calmed innocence. Pointed teeth were beginning to mix into the equation, teasingly tugging on bottom lips to draw out moans of differing values. The arising, urgent pace was definitely foreign, but not at all unwelcome

 

“Nnnh… w-wait, hold up-” Pearl began mumbling lethargically through their increasingly heated kisses. “Mar, _mnh_ , were you really being serious with-” Her words were drowned out against Marina's mouth once more.  “... right here, right now?”

 

She felt Marina smirk against her lips before she pulled back slightly, giving them both a moment to replenish oxygen. Her face was flushed with a dark blush as their mouths hovered only a few inches apart. “No better time, than the now.” She offered quietly, dropping a kiss to Pearl's jawline.

 

The smaller girl snorted at that remark, greatly enjoying the way those plush lips warmed her skin.  She was _beyond_ interested in the direction that Marina was very quickly leading them into. “Huh. So, our first time, in our dressing room?” She curled a finger under her chin and tipped her head to the side in thought with a tiny hum. “How very… _fitting_.”

 

Marina rolled her eyes upon hearing the terrible pun, her eyes flashing with laughter. “Oh my cod, shut up _..._ ”

 

Pearl chuffed, almost disdainfully. “Make me- _mphf!_ ” Taking full advantage of that request, Marina’s tongue eagerly sought out her partner's, skillfully splitting her girlfriend's lips in a matter of seconds. “ _Mnh_ …” Pearl groaned in approval, her head tilting to the side as she granted Marina full access.

 

Even after a year, Pearl still found it personally baffling how much she was willing to relinquish control and just completely give into the octoling in these intimate situations. In all her past experiences, she had been the one to lead the relationship in dominance, but with Marina, even way back then with their first kiss on that magical, quiet night, she had immediately melted in her girlfriend's arms.

 

It was honestly so very _rude_ , Pearl had always jokingly thought. Like, how _dare_ Marina, the most gorgeous cephalopod in existence, make her feel this way; make her _want_ to feel this way.

 

...How _dare_ she.

 

Pearl wouldn't dare define herself as “submissive”, but she'd definitely be a lying clown if she didn't admit that there was just something about Marina taking the lead, and being more than willing to do so, that she found incredibly attractive. She'd also be a lying clown to not admit that she hadn't thought over a few amorous scenarios where she would be eagerly inclined to be a bit more… _passive_ in the bedroom.

 

There was one scenario of hers in particular that she found incredibly… _alluring_ but, there was no telling if she'd actually have the guts to bring that one up to Marina, however.  Perhaps only in her literal wildest dreams and fantasies…

 

…but maybe one day, if all the stars aligned correctly...

 

As Pearl's fingers quickly became lost with her girlfriend's tentacles, a pale palm pushed on the back of the octoling's neck to effectively deepening their kiss. That earned her another wonderful musical moan from Marina. Pearl's legs instinctively crossed behind her girlfriend's back when she felt Marina press further into her, sandwiching her petite body against the wall.

 

The smaller idol shivered when she felt the button of Marina's jeans rub up in between her legs in just the _right_ way.

 

Pearl tightened her hold on her girlfriend, her cream eyebrows tensing. “Babe… did you at least-- _mnh,_ is the door locked?” Her breathing was harsh and hot against her partner's lips. Marina moaned against her mouth once more, although Pearl couldn’t tell if that was a noise of pleasure or affirmation. Regardless, she quickly became distracted when she felt her partner's swarthy hands leave her legs and began to trail their way up her stomach, underneath her thick hoodie. This forced Marina to press harder into her girlfriend to keep her upright, now leaving Pearl solely suspended in the air by the wall and Marina's body.

 

With a shudder, she became hyper aware of that _damn_ jean button once more.

 

Patience wearing thin, Pearl broke their noisy, wet kisses with a sharp breath, shooting her shaking fingers down to the hem of her jacket. She _needed_ more contact, damn it. In one fluid motion, she pulled it up and over her head, bypassing her crown, and haphazardly tossed it to the ground. Now left in only a simple white tank top and her short jean shorts, Marina took the liberty to trail her lips down to the newly exposed porcelain skin. She tugged on one of the tank top straps, pulling it down over Pearl's shoulder before allowing her tongue to dance along her girlfriend's neck. Marina stopped for a brief moment, sucking on the skin in between her lips until it earned her a sharp gasp.

 

Marina smirked against Pearl's reddening skin, pressing a gentle kiss to the newly inflamed area. “Careful, Pearlie…” She purred. “Or that pretty littlevoice of yours is going to get us caught.”

 

Suddenly, the door to the dressing room flew open as a black-tentacled inkling dressed in a beanie and pink jacket barged in.

 

“Congratulations on your first overseas concert, you guys!!” Callie cheered, blowing on a shrill whistle with hands occupied by a multitude of green and pink balloons. “Marie and I thought your performance was absolutely amazing!! We thought it be fun to surprise you with-” She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the other idols, the happy party whistle dropping from her ajar mouth to the ground.

 

Behind her, a second figure emerged, wearing a green pull-over and with a matching green and white hat. In her hands was a large cake with the words “Shella Fresh Concert!” written in vibrant icing on it.

 

“Jeez, Cal-!” Marie yelped, yanking her hands to the side to avoid smashing the celebration cake into her cousin. “Please don’t suddenly stop in the middle of the walkway like th-” Her voice also evaporated into thin air as she followed Callie’s line of sight.

 

Pearl and Marina, still locked in their erotic position, were both staring back at the two older idols, panic-stricken, their mouths open and frozen only a breath away from each other.

 

“F-Fuck-”

 

“Uh-”

 

All four girls stared at each other for several painfully awkward moments.

 

Marie's golden eyes blinked, her face blank before she shrugged her shoulders and turned to her cousin. “Looks like Three owes us ten thousand gold, Callie.” She murmured with a coy smirk, walking over to set the cake down on a nearby table.

 

“Yes!!” Callie cheered, pumping her fist up into the air. She turned to her cousin, golden eyes sparkling in delight. “Just think of all the fries that could buy!”

 

“You _are not_ going on another fries and sweets extravaganza,” Marie countered, placing her hands to her hips defiantly while a silver eyebrow raised incredulously. “You got so sick last time, you could barely move!”

 

“But… I… like the… erm-” Callie gave an annoyed sigh and pouted. “ _Fiiine_. You win.” Her cousin did have a point; she had vegged out _way_ too much last time and felt absolutely terrible afterwards. No amount of delicious food was worth going through that stomach pain again.

 

“It's okay though,” Marie grinned, “We can still go out and-”

 

The indignant squeak that sounded from the other side of the room caught the attention of the two older idols.

 

“I'm sorry, _what?!”_ Pearl blurted out, frantically scrambling her way out of her girlfriend's hold and back to the safety of the floor. Her little hands hastily combed over her disheveled tentacles and splayed tank top, futilely trying to make herself appear presentable. “Y-You guys placed a _bet_ on us?!”

 

“Yeah,” Marie's sleazy grin only seemed to grow with confidence as she waved a dismissive hand. “I mean, it was so obvious that you and Marina were a thing, even a blind dog-fish would notice.”

 

“Apparently Three didn't though,” Callie chirped, thinking back to the quiet agent. She was honestly more dense than a brick, almost as bad as Captain Cuttlefish.

 

“B-But…” Now it was Marina's turn to stumble into the equation. Her face was tinted in a sheen of translucent teal while her long tentacles embarrassingly curled around each other. “H-How did you guys know?” She asked meekly.

 

Both Callie and Marie gave their friend a deadpan look.

 

“Really.” Marie muttered while her cousin tried her best to contain her laugh beside her.

 

“...You've been _spying_ on us?!?” Pearl gasped, drawing herself to a ridiculous conclusion. Oh _cod_ please no, because there was that one time during the middle of Turf Wars where Marina had sneakily pulled Pearl off to a secluded part of the map and-

 

“Oh my cod, Pearl, no-” Callie shook her head from side to side in amusement. “We could sit here and name a multitude of different things, but here's one: It'd be literally hard to miss it when Marina is always leaving you cute little love notes and doodles of encouragement around your belongings for you to find.”

 

Feeling absolutely betrayed, Pearl whipped her head around to her partner, her eyes narrowing into mere slits.

 

_“Marina!!”_

 

“I-I didn't know!” The octoling stammered, drawing her hands up to her chest in defense. “I thought I, uh, hid them better than that, aheh…”

 

“Hey, and you're not so clean yourself, Pearl.” Marie began, a silver eyebrow raising once more. “You're _constantly_ looking at Marina with those big baby goo-goo eyes, it's honestly unbelievable.”

 

In horror, the small inkling's face immediately blushed to a terribly dark shade of pink. She opened her mouth, fully intent to rebuttal, but she quickly discovered she lost her words.

 

Marie's smirk only lengthened.

 

“...s-shut up.” Pearl managed to grumble out eventually, her arms crossing over her chest and eyes darting down to the side.

 

Deciding that they had embarrassed their friends for long enough, Callie took a step forward, her head tipped to the side in intrigue. “So now that the cat-fish is officially out of the bag, why have you guys been so secretive about it?”

 

“...Well,” Marina took the liberty to reply, as her partner was still a cherry-faced mess, trying to recover her scattered wits. “We, uhh… We weren't really sure how to, uh, go about it, publically.” She murmured, a slender finger twirling around the end of her tentacle. “And we also, uhm, didn't know if the, y'know… receptionwouldbeagoodone.” Those last few words were rushed out so quickly, their friends almost didn't understand her.

 

“Aw, what?” Callie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “ _C'mon_ , you guys! Did you forget what city you live in? Everyone in Inkopolis loves you, including us!”

 

“Yeah honestly, I'm a little hurt that you guys felt like you couldn't tell us.” Marie murmured, crossing her hands against her chest.

 

“But not even just us!” Callie continued, “You guys wouldn't believe how much support you already have! There are so many fans out there that already think that you guys are together!”

 

“...Really?” Pearl piped up, her face slowly returning to it's normal shade of cream.

 

“It's honestly really wild.” Marie added in cheekily.

 

Her cousin nodded vividly. “Like, there are threads and message boards about you guys, music videos and drawing, even some fan stories about you to getting together that I like to sometimes read, and there's also-”

 

“You read _what?!”_ Marina and Pearl interrupted in unison.

 

“Yeah!” Callie beamed. “Oh! There's this action-romance one where you guys are getting married, but then Grizzco comes in and destroys the wedding and you, Marina, get kidnapped and Pearl has to come rescue you.” She began counting all of her favorite stories on her fingers, practically bouncing on her toes in excitement. “Oh! And then there's this other one that like, makes me cry every time where Marina's found homeless and lost but then you, Pearl, take her under your wing and become her first friend and then help her come out of her shell and-”

 

“I CANNOT believe you're reading these weird... made up stories about us!” Pearl groaned into her hands.

 

“What Callie is trying to say…” Marie stepped in, coughing awkwardly into a closed fist. “Is that you already have a lot of people who would support your relationship,” She offered the newly discovered couple a soft, welcoming smile, propping her elbow up against her cousins shoulder. “Us included.”

 

Pearl and Marina both blinked at her, momentarily stunned into silence, before slowly glancing towards each other. With a quiet, appreciative yet, embarrassed laugh, they turned back towards their friends, their hands timidly lacing together.

 

“Well... T-Thank you.” Marina smiled, Pearl nodding her head once in agreement. “We can't tell you how long we've been… worried about this.”

 

“A year’s time...” Pearl admitted, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

 

“ _Only_ a year?!” Callie gasped, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. “Jeez, okay, now _that's_ news.”

 

Marie laughed quietly at the remark as she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. “But hey, in all seriousness, don't feel like you have to do some grand announcement. You can keep it casual, like what many previous idols have done before. You can just continue about your day and if someone asks, you can tell them, or not, or whatever you want to do.”

 

There was an excited squeal from her cousin beside her. “Oh my cod, I can't wait to see you guys strolling down Inkopolis, holding hands!”

 

With a tiny laugh, Pearl drew her free hand up to her face in exhaustion, while the other one gently squeezed at the one locked between her fingers. “We, uhh… thanks, Cal.”

 

Now that the air had been cleared about their secretive relationship, Pearl and Marina both felt a heavy weight lift off of their shoulders. They had been keeping this to themselves for so long that they didn't realize just how big of a stressor this was on not only their life, but their relationship. But now, they didn't have to worry about that anymore. Their closest friends supported them, Callie perhaps a _wee bit_ too much, and apparently a large portion of their fan base. Of course, there would be those who perhaps just didn't get it, but that didn't matter any longer.

 

What mattered was that now, Pearl and Marina could be _together_ , officially; both privately and publicly.

 

“So, now that that's out of the way,” Marie began with a deep, poignant sigh, “Did you guys want to come with us to celebrate your performance? Or…” Her eyes narrowed deviously, locking sight of the crumpled up jacket on the floor. “Should me and Cal excuse ourselves so you both can have alone time to finish those… _activities_ you were doing earlier.”

 

Pearl and Marina were back to being a flustered, stumbling mess in a matter of seconds, Pearl frantically scrambling to put her discarded hoodie back on.

 

“NOPE, WE'RE FINE, LET’S GO.”

 

All four idols soon began to make their way out of the dressing room, The Squid Sisters leading their friends down the backstage corridor. As they continued their trek, the group passed by a young prop-crew worker plodding his way across the floor. When his eyes caught sight of the idols, primarily Pearl and Marina, _specifically_ their entwined hands, he halted his movement, eyebrows raising in shock. Restored with renewed confidence, Marina raised her other hand in a polite, friendly wave as they walked past, Pearl flashing a cheeky grin beside her. After a few moments of being stunned, and when the idols were well down the hall past him, the now blushing inkling shoved his phone up to his face as his thumbs began frantically tapping against his screen, a tiny grin adorning his features.

 

As Marie and Callie squabbled at each other a few paces in front of Pearl and Marina, arguing about what lucrative venue they wanted to eat at, Marina took the opportunity dip her head to her partner. “Hey, Pearl?” She began quietly, gently squeezing the hand within hers.

 

Pearl hummed in acknowledgment, immediately looking up to greet those warm, uniquely colored eyes that she had become so accustomed to over the last few years.

 

“...When we, uhm... when we get home?” Marina asked sheepishly, her voice no more than a whisper as a tiny blush settled upon her cheeks.

 

It was a rather vague question yet, it needed no further explanation.

 

With a quiet laugh, and with no more fear of being out amongst others, Pearl leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss to Marina's parted lips, earning her a soft sound of surprise.

 

“When we get home,” she agreed with a smile.

 

A infatuated gasp of disbelief sounded out from in front of them.

 

“Marie and I saw that!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that is... "tame". Chapter 2 will be out on Wednesday, February 6th. :)


	2. Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHH
> 
> Welp, here we go.... 👀

Pearl and Marina were positioned on top their made up king-sized bed, tending to their own activities before it was time to sleep like they normally would. Marina was resting up against the headboard, her reading glasses on while a hefty-sized chapter book lay in her lap, taking her attention. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt along with her black sweatpants. Her girlfriend sat on the other side of the bed, her back also against the headboard as her eyes were glued onto the flashing television perched upon the wall. Pearl was wearing an old band t-shirt along with a pair of old shorts. Golden eyes were locked onto the action movie playing out in front of her but to be quite honest…. Pearl wasn't paying attention at all.

 

_“When we get home.”_

 

Well, the girls had been home for about two hours now, and neither of them had made the first move to initiate things. They had both taken showers, settled into their night clothes, and were currently now only sitting a foot or two apart from each other.

 

…What was their hold up? Where did their spastic eagerness from the dressing room go?

 

Pearl subconsciously chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes boring holes into the bright TV before them, although she had no clue what was actually transpiring on screen. Was she nervous? Well, yes and no…? This… wouldn't be Pearl's first rodeo, neither Marina's, but it would be their first time, _together_ , and that thought alone was just the slightest bit daunting. Everything about her relationship with Marina was different than anything Pearl had ever experienced, and she had a feeling that them sleeping together would be no different.

 

In her previous relationships, Pearl set the pace, Pearl decided what happened and when it happened, but things were a stark contrast with Marina, and she was… okay with that, surprisingly. Well, sort of. Marina always managed to make her do or say stupid things, so Pearl was just a bit nervous about the fact that she would have no idea what to expect, or how she herself would act.

 

All Pearl knew was that she wanted Marina hovering over her, taking the reins.

 

And, _oof_ , what a foreign damn thought that was. She blushed, inconspicuously trying to swallow the thick lump in her throat. Huh, Pearl didn't want to speak it into existence, but she didn't know what it would be like to be the more… docile partner, in an intimate setting. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to _not_ do? Were things really that black and white, or was there the color gray on this scale? Was… was there a codebook to how to be a bottom? The secrets of Bottomism? Shit, is _that_ what she was now? An unrealized bottom?!

 

_What the fuck is happening…_

 

Pearl had to bite her tongue to keep herself from groaning. She knew she was being absolutely ridiculous with her over-thinking, but she really didn't know what to expect, or what Marina expected of her, or could they even have expectations if they've never been together before?? The fuck.

 

This was really starting to mess with her head, but to be honest, Pearl's want and desire to just be with Marina far outmatched that of any of the apprehensive thoughts she was having. This was _Marina Ida_ after all; her friend of four years, music partner of two, girlfriend of one. Pearl cared about her more than anything in the world; more than cake and mayo,  _combined._

 

As nonchalantly as she could, Pearl casted a side glance at her girlfriend. The talented octoling was as calm and collected as ever, silently reading away at her novel. Marina's face was still, her eyebrows terse with intrigue as she stared intently at the book before her that-

 

Wait a minute…

 

The damn book was upside down.

 

_oh... mY COD._

 

They were both, truly a mess. No wonder they were perfect for each other.

 

Groaning inwardly, Pearl decided that she couldn't take much more of this. Disregarding their “supposed” undetermined bedroom roles, Pearl made up her mind and decided to be the one to at least get the ball _rolling_.

 

_Enough._

 

Suddenly, Pearl reached over and pointed the remote at the TV to turn it off. She then turned her head to lock sight with Marina when the octoling looked up from her book expectantly. The air was still between them as both idols gazed at each other, unspoken communication passing through their eyes. The small inkling dragged her golden gaze across her girlfriend's body before turning and getting to her knees, slinging a leg across the octoling's lap.  She then gently removed Marina's reading glasses and set them on their wide nightstand. Having a height advantage over her partner for once, Pearl cupped those smooth, dark cheeks in her hands before tilting her head down to deliver a long, soft kiss.

 

A quiet hum of surprise escaped from the back of Marina's throat as she welcomed the sudden gesture. Blindly setting down her book on the nightstand as well, her hands habitually began to search of her partner, starting by trailing up the back of her bare thighs before finding a place of residence at her slim waist. They held the simple kiss for several, tender heart beats before Pearl eventually decided to pull back.

 

Marina's eyes soon fluttered back open as she gazed up at her girlfriend, searching her golden depths for answers as to why she stopped. She then felt her face warm with heat as Pearl looked down at her as if she was the most precious thing to ever exist. Never before had Pearl's eyes glowed so much with the softness, care and love like they had at that moment. She caressed the sides of Marina's face with gentle thumbs, gaze never altering.

 

“Hey, Marina?”

 

Marina brought a hand up to hold one of Pearl's wrists, her gaze softening to match the inkling's. She had no idea where her girlfriend was going with this, but she was too infatuated by her breathtaking eyes to really care.

 

“Mn...?”

 

Pearl didn't respond immediately. She instead leaned down until their lips met again. Marina felt like she could have melted into a puddle of ink as the older girl held them in another slow and loving kiss.

 

Marina's uniquely shaped pupils had practically turned into hearts when Pearl pulled back the second time. “There.” She said poignantly, “I think we're both relaxed now.”

 

The octoling blinked, still caught in her daze.

 

“Huh?”

 

Pearl gave a small laugh, her face dusting a light pink. “We were both being _super_ weird and awkward on how to get this started, and for like, no reason at all.”

 

“O-Oh.” Marina realized, her face also rising in temperature. “Y-Yeah, I guess you're right.” A timid finger began to twirl itself around the ends of a loosely swaying tentacle. Marina sheepishly ducked down and blushed further when Pearl continued to look at her with that endearing... _gaze._

 

“W-What’s with that look?” She muttered, momentarily holding her breath as Pearl leaned forward the slightest bit.

 

Pearl paused for a moment, pondering upon the question, before untimately shrugging her shoulders. Her head then tipped the slightest bit to the side as her smile only softened further.

 

“Nothin’, babe,” She whispered, dropping a small kiss to the octoling's cheek. “I'm just a girl admiring her beautiful girlfriend.”

 

Marina made a noise of embarrassment, something almost akin to a squeak before she buried her burning face into her hands. “Ohmycodyou'resuchadork.” She mumbled out hastily, voice muffled.

 

Pearl rolled her eyes light-heartedly, reaching over the bed to the nightstand where her golden crown, Marina's book and glasses, and a standard lamp rested. She pulled on the lamp string, which would've cast the room in total darkness, but the moon was shining brightly overhead outside, phasing through the bedroom curtains and casting the room in a calming glow of white.

 

Pearl then reached forward and pulled Marina's hands down from her face. “Hey, c'mon,” She laughed, “Stop acting like a teenager about to have their first time. Although…” She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Totally forgot you're still like, a baby in the world's standards.”

 

“Pearl…” Marina whined, sticking out her bottom lip. “I'm _twenty_ now, therefore, officially no longer a teen!”

 

“Uh, who was it that still couldn't take a celebratory shot with us when we were out at the Bar and Grille with Callie and Marie earlier?”

 

Marina's pout deepened, her face rising in color. “...me.” She sighed.

 

“Exactly,” Pearl concluded with a smirk. “You're still just a pseudo-adult until you can take a drink. Sorry, I don't make the rules.”

 

“But… I _can_ dr-”

 

 

“ _Legally_.” Pearl finished, raising an eyebrow, making her girlfriend grumble underneath her breath.

 

 

“Anyways, now c'mon…” She began, offering a gentle smile. “How about we actually take part in what we said we'd do when we got home, yeah?”

 

Marina's lips split into a smile, her head nodding up and down.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Pearl snorted, scooting off of Marina's lap to give her a bit of space. “Good. Now… youngest first,” Pearl grinned slyly, gesturing to Marina's top.

 

The octoling rolled her eyes but nonetheless, began to do what she was told. She dropped her hands to the hem of her t-shirt and began to effortlessly pull it up and over her head. When her vision came back to after the material had passed over her eyes, she was met with the sight of Pearl staring unabashedly as her chest. Marina fumbled underneath her intrigued gaze, she didn't understand why Pearl was so enamored by this; it wasn't like the inkling hadn't seen her in a bra before.

 

But perhaps, it was knowing the fact that that said bra would be coming _off_ , revealing to her a new expanse of skin they hadn't shared with each other yet.

 

“...Well, c'mon…” Marina murmured, trying to shrug her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could. “Time for you to do the s-”

 

Pearl had practically ripped off her shirt and thrown it across the room in record time.

 

“Youngest _first,_ ” She repeated cheekily, reaching out to gently tug on Marina's strap. Her girlfriend huffed indignantly, but again did as she was told, eyes beginning to glow with excitement. Reaching behind her back, Marina’s fingers easily found the connecting hook that kept everything together and unclipped it with ease. She let the unwanted material fall into her lap before gently tossing it off to the side.

 

When Pearl caught her first true glimpse of her partner's breasts, everything but anything of logic began to tumble out of her mouth.  “...wow... I- you- shit- uh- can- good-” Her face had dusted over with a light blush, golden eyes wide as she straight up _ogled_ her girlfriend.

 

“...I'm just gonna take whatever that was as a compliment.” Marina chuckled quietly, a single finger beginning to twirl around the tip of a swaying tentacle. She had to admit, there was something enticing about the way her girlfriend blatantly stared at her goods… it made her feel, well,  _good._

 

Once the initial wave of shock had been knocked away, Pearl glanced up to Marina, meeting her eyes with an eager gleam in her own. “May I…?” She prompted, slowly beginning to raise her hand up in the air.

 

Marina released a quick, clipped noise, swatting Pearl's hand away as if reprimanding a disobedient guppy, and Pearl whined, just as if she was one. “Nu-uh,” Marina chastised, gesturing to the material still covering her girlfriend's own chest. “You've still got something in the way.”

 

Pearl briefly looked down to her own chest before letting out a long, drawn-out, dramatic sigh. “Ugh. _Fiiine._ ” She easily began to shimmy her way out of her own bra, slipping it up and over her shoulders.

 

Pearl had learned to... appreciate her smaller bust over the years, but sitting directly in front of her girlfriend's gorgeous rack made her suddenly feel lackluster. She attempted to mask her discomfort however, by leaning back on her palms, revealing all of her chest to Marina in a faux display of confidence.

 

“O-Oh gosh, Pearlie…” Marina murmured, a few fingers raising up to lightly cover her own mouth as she stared at her partner's bust.

 

Pearl shrugged and waved her hand dismissively as she glanced to the side. “Oh, I know.” She muttered, the taste of sarcasm sharp on her tongue. “Best you've ever seen, huh?”

 

Marina nodded vigorously, not picking up on Pearl's bitter tone. _“Yes.”_

 

“Yeah, I-” Pearl paused, blinking a few times as if she didn't think she heard her girlfriend right. She turned back to Marina, a rebuttal already formulating. “Mar, what- _whoa!”_

 

Whatever else she was going to say ended up being cut off as she was suddenly greeted with Marina's soft lips against hers. Pearl had also abruptly found herself down on her back with Marina above her, lips trailing down to meet Pearl's neck.

 

Dazed, Pearl's scattered mind was only able to blurt out, “B-But what about youngest first?”

 

She felt Marina smirk against her pale skin. “Well, one of us certainly _looks_ the part.” She giggled, dropping a kiss to her collar bone. “Now, hush up and let me take care of you.”

 

Before Pearl could offer much of a response, she felt one of Marina's hands slide up her stomach before a thumb gently swiped over one of her pink nipples. That simple touch alone made for a shiver, a nearly inaudible gasp escaping from out of Pearl's lips.

 

She… hm.

 

She could... tolerate this.

 

Ah, fuck it. Who was she kidding?

 

Pearl _wanted_ this.

 

Her hand instinctively went up to cradle the back of Marina's head as she felt Marina's lips began to travel down past her collarbone. "I, _hnm_ , wow… that feels amazing, Mar…” She couldn't help but moan when she felt the octoling's warm tongue on her nipple, massaging it with small, pulsating strokes. Her other breast wasn't without attention though, as Marina's hand had come up to cup it, kneading it and appreciating how soft they were. Pearl sighed in delight, greatly enjoying the way Marina took her time alternating between licking, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive skin.

 

After a while, Marina had changed course and wrapped both of her arms around Pearl's torso, latching on to a breast of her choice. She then suddenly applied a large amount of suction pressure that got stronger with each passing moment. Pearl's spine involuntarily arched into her mouth, overtaken by the sensation, and Marina didn't let up until she was able to work out a loud, sharp gasp from her partner. Marina released her with a smirk, and Pearl threw her back back down to the sheets below them, frazzled and panting.

 

“Cod, Marina…” Pearl grumbled, rubbing away the pleasurable pain at the newly inflamed area. “Were you trying to surgically remove my damn nipple?!”

 

Marina snickered, offering an apologetic kiss to the reddened skin before sitting up on the back of her legs. “No, I was just… testing the waters.” She clarified, offering her partner a playful wink. “Your moans are always the cutest things ever.” She then dropped a chaste kiss to Pearl's pale lips. “ _You're_ cute.”

 

Pearl felt heat flood to her ears in embarrassment as she crossed her arms and pouted. “Yeah, well you're _annoying_.” She mumbled meekly.

 

Marina raised a questioning eyebrow. “...Riiight. _Anyways…_ ” She allowed her hands to trail down the smooth, cream-colored expanse that was Pearl's stomach, making the smaller girl's body shudder. She stopped at the hem of Pearl's shorts, looking down to her lover with a playful, coy grin. “I think these need to come off.”

 

Pearl couldn't help but match her expression, her white teeth glinting in the soft moonlight.

 

“I think you're right.”

 

Together they worked to remove the shorts, Marina pulling them down while Pearl kicked them off the rest of the way, leaving her in her boxer briefs.

 

Marina gave Pearl a deadpan look as she observed her underwear. “Fresh Fish...? Really.” Printed on them were a repeating cartoon pattern of that damned creepy Wahoo World mascot. All of the little caricatures were staring back up to Marina with those uncodly, lifeless, _terrifying_ smiles.

 

“Listen…” Pearl began, her face turning red. “They were on clearance for a good deal at Hot Tropic! I _had_ to get them!”

 

“Yeah,” Marina puffed. “ _Had_ to.” Leaning down to her girlfriend, she brought her lips back to Pearl's. “Can't believe I fell in love with such a big dork.” Pearl chuckled against her girlfriend's mouth, but said nothing more as she focused all of her attention on the girl above her. Their lips moved against one another like the calm ripples found in a small pond. Pale hands slid up and down Marina's nude back as they settled into a nice rhythm. It wasn't anything frantic and explosive like back in their dressing room, but it more than enough and meaningful for them at that moment.

 

Pearl enjoyed the way Marina's full breasts pressed up close between hers, their erect nipples sometimes rubbing against one another, sending shivers down both of their spines. The smaller girl let her body go completely lax as Marina naturally took the lead of the kiss, her tongue dancing along with Pearl's, working a duet of quiet moans and groans out from one another. Somewhere between their locked lips, Pearl felt Marina hook her fingers into the side of her underwear, pulling them down her legs before they were tossed somewhere off to the side. The octoling then briefly repositioned herself, firmly pressing her clothed knee up in between Pearl's legs.

 

 _“Mnh!”_ Pearl eyebrows furrowed together at the sensation; she didn't truly realize just how worked up she had gotten until that moment. She felt Marina's lips curl into a faint smile before breaking off their series of sensual kisses. Pulling back, the two lovers met each others eyes, slightly out of breath. Pearl watch silently as Marina swiped the pad of her thumb across her pale cheek a few times, before rolling down over to her side.

 

“...C'mere, Pearlie…” Marina murmured quietly, offering a soft, gentle smile, propping herself up with her forearm.

 

Honestly... who was Pearl to argue with that kind of voice and gaze?

 

With a sheepish smile of her own, Pearl gladly wiggled herself into Marina's hold. The octoling pulled her girlfriend in close, drawing her forearm underneath Pearl's neck. Her partner lied against her side, back flat against the mattress.

 

“Hey.” Marina whispered, her eyes somehow finding the way to soften even further.

 

“...hi.” Pearl offered meekly, her hands awkwardly twiddling with themselves across her chest.

 

“Who's the one was acting like the awkward teenager now?” Marina quipped lightly, greatly enjoying how Pearl's face heated up with that remark. Shaking her head with a small laugh, the younger girl dipped her chin and brought her lips back to Pearl's in another soft kiss. The inkling's eyes fluttered closed in an instant, all of her senses honing in on the plush lips moving against hers. Her girlfriend's kisses were truly something to marvel at.

 

While she was distracted, Marina sneakily slid her free hand to Pearl's and slowly unraveled the nervous knot of porcelain fingers before grabbing one of the hands and briefly lacing it with hers. Marina felt Pearl release a tiny puff of air through her nose, smiling into the kiss upon feeling her girlfriend's tactic. Marina's hand soon left Pearl's as it began to slowly glide down Pearl's stomach, passing over her breasts, then her navel, travelling lower and lower...

 

Pearl flinched, her knees bending upwards and legs clamping closed.

 

“Hm?” Marina raised her eyebrow, teal eyes glittering with laughter. “Sensitive, are we?”

 

The blush adorning Pearl's features only darkened as she placed her hand to her forehead. “...w-whatever…” She grumbled, unable to hide her tiny smile. “Just, uhh, keep, uhh- the thing. Do _The Thing_ , yes.”

 

Marina laughed quietly, going in to steal another kiss. She moved her hand to Pearl's thigh and lightly tapped the outside, asking for permission to enter. Her partner gave it to her by slowly parting her legs, granting Marina complete access. Now that the road block had been removed, Marina's hand continued it's slow trek, approaching the source of heat radiating from in between her girlfriend's thighs.

 

Pearl broke their loving kiss with a quiet gasp when she felt a slender finger cautiously slide through her damp slit. Her eyes were glazed over, looking up to her partner with lips parted. Marina was silently gazing back down to her, her eyes locked onto nothing but Pearl's face, watching how just the slightest movement of her finger caused a muscle in Pearl's face to involuntarily twitch.

 

Her girlfriend was definitely… aroused, if the moisture quickly coating her finger wasn't a clear enough indicator. Marina let her finger swirl within the slick skin, testing, observing, studying her girlfriend's every reaction. She was glad she ultimately decided to use her fingers instead of her mouth to pleasure her partner because _damn_ , what an absolute shame it would have been to miss out on all the adorable faces being made right now.

 

She watched quietly as Pearl's eyebrows tensed, the small inkling struggling to keep her eyes open as Marina's finger gently rubbed across her sensitive bead. Adjusting her hold, Marina pressed the palm of her hand against Pearl's mound, while two slender fingers maneuvered themselves to carefully slip into Pearl's entrance.

 

That small movement alone made Pearl jerk her hand up to hold the back of her girlfriend's neck, pulling her down close. “Nnhh… _Marinaaa…_ ” She whimpered, her breathing already turning shallow. The octoling was already well ahead of her girlfriend's wordless request, her fingers beginning to slide in and out.

 

“You're so cute, Pearlie…” Marina offered, dropping a kiss to her girlfriend's collarbone.

 

Pearl gave a quivered smile, a slightly louder moan slipping out past her lips as she wrapped her arm completely around Marina’s neck. “D-Damn…. _nhh…_ d-damn straight I am…” She breathed out, feeling her heart rate begin to pick up with anticipation.

 

But... as pleasurable as this was, having Marina so close and above her like this, moving inside her… Pearl knew she'd be lying if she tried to say that she was satisfied with her girlfriend's gentle, overly careful touches. It was like Marina was somehow afraid that she would hurt her, and although Pearl appreciated her efforts, if she actually wanted to feel a blissful release anytime soon, things needed to move along. The arousal pooling within her stomach was growing more aggressive by the minute; Pearl didn't want Marina to treat her like a princess right now.

 

She had to let Marina know that it was okay to be a little… _not-so-gentle_ with her.

 

“Y-Y’know…” Pearl started through her shaky breaths and quiet moans, suddenly getting an idea. “I don't.... _mnh_ , think... this is all… _anhh,_ t-that.”

 

Marina pulled back from dropping little kisses onto Pearl's neck and tipped her head to the side in confusion as her fingers continued to slowly massage her girlfriend.

 

“Huh?”

 

Pearl shook her head from side to side, her thigh twitching involuntarily as Marina rubbed up against a particularly _good_ spot. “All I'm saying is… I guess you're, _hahh_ , all… bark and n-no bite. A… shhhuhh… shame, really… what a… l-let down...”

 

Marina blinked down to her, still completely puzzled. She was about to ask another question, but then she finally saw _it._

 

The way Pearl was looking up at her… She sported an unabashed sly, lopsided grin, her face and shoulders flushed to a dark red. She held Marina's gaze though half lidded eyes that were glazed over and darkened with pure, unadulterated lust, only momentarily breaking eye contact to briefly close her eyes during an tiny, involuntary moan

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh?_

 

_Oh!_

 

Marina felt a new, hot wave of arousal course through her body as she understood, right then and there, what Pearl wanted from her. What Pearl _needed_ from her.

 

She smirked.

 

_Game on, my little princess._

 

Marina looked down to her partner, her own eyes now darkened and matching her partner's tone and mood. “Oh, _trust_ me… I bite.” She answered finally, her voice low and sultry.

 

Her smirk only grew when she saw a flicker of excitement pass through her girlfriend's eyes. “Oh, _really_ now?” Pearl countered, reaching out with a shaky hand to pull the octoling down by one of her swaying tendrils. She sat up a bit, her mouth only a breath away from a round ear.

 

“Then prove it.”

 

Marina pulled back slightly, meeting Pearl's eyes. Teal locked with golden as another unspoken barrier seemed to be unlocked between them.

 

The octoling released a low sound from the back of her throat, something almost akin to that of a growl.

 

“Careful what you wish for, Pearlie.”

 

She didn't wait for a response from her girlfriend as she suddenly leaned down and captured the side of Pearl's neck in her mouth. She drew back her lips, exposing her sharp incisors, and pinched the delicate skin in between her teeth. Pearl gave a breathy laugh of approval, absolutely delighted at the new sensation before it broke off into a seemingly desperate moan. She squirmed underneath her lover, relishing and welcoming the new form of pleasure. Marina would never bite down hard enough to break skin, but the pressure would most definitely leave a rather dark bruise by the time morning arrived.

 

She continued to mark all across Pearl's upper body; neck, shoulders, chest, you name it. As she claimed the small inkling as hers, Marina carefully slipped in a third finger, also opting to increase in pace. She curled her fingers, hitting her girlfriend's most erogenous zones in every right way possible.

 

Pearl released a throaty groan as her hands repeatedly ran from her forehead to the back of her neck, back arching and toes curling involuntarily. “O-Oh, _cod yes_ , Marin- _ah!_ s-s- _shit_ - _!”_ Marina felt her body flush with intense heat, listening to Pearl as her tongue, teeth and fingers continued to drive her to her breaking point.

 

By the way she sounded, she must've been very close. The octoling has never heard such passionate moans and squeaks come from her partner before, then again, they hadn't ever been this intimate with each other until now. Between the vigorous, slick noises emitting from her fast-paced fingers, to Pearl's melodic vocals, Marina thought there wasn't any music in all of Inkopolis that could ever top the wonderful symphony she was privileged to listen to at this moment. This was the performance of the year, and she had a front row seat.

 

Realizing that she was being rather noisy, Pearl embarrassingly threw her hands over her mouth, muffling her increasingly more desperate sounds of pleasure. She then turned her head to the side, trying to hide herself, and the rest of her dignity, behind her girlfriend's shoulder.

 

 _Oh, no you don't, sweetheart,_ Marina thought, removing her arm from underneath Pearl's neck.

 

 _I want to_ hear _you._

 

In one swift motion, she reached out, took both of the small hands within one of her own and pinned them tightly above Pearl’s head. Before Pearl could react or ever figure out what's going on, Marina leaned down to kiss and bite ardently at Pearl's favorite spot - her cute, sensitive ears.

 

The sudden, vibrant sensation was all too much for the poor, unsuspecting Pearl to handle. The way her body responded to the stimulation was far from her control. She threw her head back, eyes clamped shut as she let out a loud, drawn out cry. Her tiny body convulsed as she rocked her hips needily against Marina's slender fingers, panting every possible cuss word as she rode out wave after wave of pure ecstasy. Her girlfriend remained patiently still as Pearl offered everything she was to her.

 

When Pearl’s erratic movements started to become less frequent, Marina withdrew her teeth from her ear to blow calming, cool air over it, smirking inwardly as she watched it twitch a few times. Marina then pulled back the slightest bit to meet her lover. Pearl was silently gazing up to her through lethargic eyes, face and shoulders flushed a dark red, wrists still pinned above her head. Her pale chest rose and fell in deep inhales and exhales, her breathing still labored.

 

Marina gently pressed her lips to the nape of her neck. “You. Are. Amazing.” She whispered, beginning to place soft, apologetic kisses all over the areas that were darker than usual. “ _So_ amazing…” Her girlfriend could only respond with a tiny hum of acknowledgement, eyes briefly fluttering closed as she relished in Marina's calming touches.

 

When Pearl's body had finally stopped twitching, Marina released her wrists and slipped out from her girlfriend's heat, her fingers completely coated in Pearl's slick essence. She brought her hand up to the moonlight, eyes wide as she watched her partner's arousal glisten in the gentle light.

 

“Pearlie… W-Wow...”

 

“S-Should... you really... be surprised?” Pearl panted quietly, glancing up with a small, sheepish smile. “You just… d-damn near… splatted me, Marina. I... think that’s… _oh_ …” Her voice dwindled down to nothing as she watched Marina bring her hand back down, as if to analyze it. Locking half-lidded eyes with Pearl, the octoling slowly and wordlessly licked her fingers clean of the sweet nectar. Pearl swallowed, almost anxiously, as seeing just how dark her girlfriend's eyes had become. She thought it was the most dirty, yet most sexy thing she had ever seen her do.

 

And _damn_ did she need more of this side of Marina.

 

The younger girl smirked seductively at the reaction. “You taste wonderful,” She stated blunty, swiping her tongue across her sharp teeth, savoring the flavor

 

Pearl's face flushed to an impossibly darker shade.

 

“O-OKAY…” Pearl rolled herself out from underneath her girlfriend. “Guh… G-Get away from me, you crazy woman.” She began to heave herself, crawling weakly, back to the head of the bed before collapsing face first into a fluffy pillow, mumbling incoherently into the soft material.

 

Marina giggled at her rather dramatic display, also moving up the bed.

 

“You okay?” She asked, voice light, but edged with genuine concern. She let her fingertips ghost across the back of the inkling's thigh.

 

Pearl gave a muffled laugh. “Absolutely,” She propped her chin up and folded her arms underneath her head, sighing contently with her eyes closed. She more than welcomed the calming touch. “Don't worry… I haven't forgotten about your turn, I just need a quick moment to respawn, aheh...”

 

Marina gave another soft giggle.

 

“Mn.”

 

Marina continually let her fingers dance lightly across the canvas that was Pearl's leg, providing relaxation to the inkling. Eventually, she leaned down and replaced her fingers with her lips. She began to press small, soft kisses against the back of Pearl's pale thigh as the inkling recovered. She slowly began to move her kisses up the leg, eventually reaching her girlfriend's cute little peach. Smirking deviously, she nipped playfully at the tender skin, causing Pearl to squeak in surprise.

 

“H-Hey!” Pearl immediately flipped over onto her back, her face flushed with heat. “T-That’s _private_ property, hands off!”

 

Marina gave a childish pout and huffed. “You're no fun.”

 

“Oh, for the love of…” Pearl let out a breathy laugh, throwing a bent elbow above her head. “Marina… I would like to live to see the light of tomorrow, please.”

 

“ _Fiiiine._ ” Marina rolled her eyes before leaning down. She lowered her lips to the inkling's ear and spoke in a soft, alluring voice. “But just to let you know...” She snaked her fingers underneath her girlfriend and teasingly ran her them across her backside, making her squeak once more. “Next time, your adorable little butt is _mine_.”

 

Pearl shivered with nervous excitement as Marina sealed the promise with a gentle bite to her ear, the one that wasn't assaulted moments prior. This octoling was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it.

 

 _At least that's a fun way to go out,_ Pearl thought with a laugh.

 

Marina eventually pulled back, looking her girlfriend's exposed body up and down. “You really are my precious Pearlie,” She murmured quietly, placing a soft kiss to the pale forehead.

 

Pearl snorted before glancing away for a moment to hide her embarrassment. Marina would just always make her feel incredibly… _hm_. "You can get so sappy at times," Her quipp caused Marina to open her mouth in protest but the inkling interjected before she could.

 

She leaned up and pressed a warm, gentle kiss to Marina's neck. "I love it..." She gave a vague gesture to the lack of space between their naked bodies. “I love this…” The inkling then met Marina's gaze with a intensely calm look.

 

"I love _you_." She finished quietly, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment. It surprised Pearl just how easily the words were able to roll off of her own tongue. All that time, she had spent trying to make things “perfect” and find the “perfect” moment. All that time she spend worrying on how she would get the words out to the girl who made her feel special, cherished, desired, _loved_...

 

Of course the words were going to flow out naturally, when she were to finally work up the courage to speak her heart.

 

Marina’s gaze softened before reaching a thumb up to rub the side of Pearl’s face. Tears of happiness and pride pricked at the edge of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Instead of opting to say something grandiose, Marina raised an eyebrow mischievously, a blush adorning her gentle features.

 

“Oh, so it takes us to have sex for you to finally admit it?”

 

Pearl's face immediately flushed with intense heat. That was _not_ what she was expecting as a reply.

 

“N-No!” She began stuttering, completely embarrassed. “It's n-not that I h-hadn't-” Satisfied with her distraction, Marina smiled before promptly cutting off Pearl’s rambling with a soft kiss to her lips. The smaller girl froze at her touch, surprised, before relaxing into the kiss with a quiet hum.

 

“You're such a dork,” Marina murmured after pulling away. “and that's only _one_ of the many reasons why I love you, Pearl. I love you _so_ much...”

 

Pearl felt a stupid high at hearing her words, her chest feeling warm and fuzzy. Still, she gave her partner a sly grin. “I bet I love you more.” She challenged playfully.

 

Marina rolled her eyes with a toothy grin of her own. “Hmm… Doubtful.”

 

“Yeah?” The small inkling's smirk grew as she looked at her lover through half-lidded eyes. The night was still young, they weren't finished with each other yet. Pearl let an index finger trail down Marina’s lips, tugging the bottom lip down as it passed over. “Well, how about you bring those pretty lips of yours back down here and let’s settle this.”

 

Marina giggled before willingly obeying. “May the best girl win.” She melted against her lover as they shared a loving kiss, which rapidly evolved into something rather heated and lust-driven. Neither girls were willing to back down on their little “competition”, fighting with the intensity of a ranked battle match gone into overtime.

 

There was _nothing_ innocent about the way their lips pushed and pulled against each other in that moment. The kiss was all tongue, wet and noisy, leaving them panting and aroused for more. They both groaned in aching need, pressing their bodies impossibly close together as they continued to vie for dominance over each other's mouths.

 

 _It's your turn, babe,_ Pearl thought, heart burning with passion like a fire set ablaze.

 

Oh, Marina was going _down_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on this Saturday, February 9th! 💖💚


	3. Both of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, absolutely screaming at the fact that I am uploading this hhhhhh

Pearl wasn't going to lose at their little “challenge”.

 

Having had enough of the stupid remaining barrier between them, Pearl's hands quickly found the strings to Marina's joggers before undoing them hastily. Picking up on Pearl’s antics, Marina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and rolled them over so that she was on her back. Now hovering above Marina, Pearl worked to get the dreaded material out of the way, their lips still crashing competitively against each other. She soon flung the pair of pants haphazardly across the room, along with Marina's soaked panties a short moment after.

 

Pearl figured it was _her_ turn to poke all the fun at her partner for her arousal. Getting vindictive in the bedroom seemed to be their collective “thing”; it was like their normal banter, only… the things they argued, teased and commented on in here were to never be said out in public.

 

“Looks like someone's a bit eager,” Pearl commented slyly when she had felt the state of her girlfriend's underwear. She then leaned down to let her tongue dance all over her partner's breasts, finally giving them the attention they've lacked all night. “I thought that as an ex-commander, you could control yourself better than this, Mar.”

 

Marina tried to huff indignantly at the jibe, but it instead came out as a shaky gasp. “Shuhh… shut up…” She mumbled in between breaths, pushing Pearl further down into her bosom so that the inkling had no other choice but to be quiet. Her girlfriend happily fulfilled her request, nibbling and licking eagerly at the sensitive skin. She drew her tongue teasingly over the erotic canvas before enveloping a nipple into her mouth. Pearl then released her with an ample, wet _smack_ before moving to give the opposite breast the same amount of attention.

 

Marina was growing restless the longer Pearl focused on her upper body. “Puh… Pearl. _Please_.” She whined, rolling her hips against her lover's. Although typically one for foreplay, the octoling had been waiting patiently for her turn all night; she couldn't handle much more of the teasing, _especially_ not after the rather vivid show Pearl put on for her earlier. Her girlfriend seemed to pick up on her almost desperate need of release and smirked inwardly. She wasn't done messing with Marina _yet._

 

Leaning up with a dramatic deep breath, the inkling then brought her lips down to the octoling's navel. She puffed out her cheeks and blew air into the smooth stomach, causing her lips to vibrate and produce a rather loud and ridiculous sound.

 

Startled, Marina jumped underneath her. “Woah-!! What the-?? PEARL.” The raspberry blowing culprit burst into a fit of laughter, propping her forearm against the mattress to keep herself from falling over.

 

She was practically in tears. “Oh my cod!” She laughed. “Your face was too priceless, Rina!” Marina's cheeks flushed to a dark color as she folded her arms across her chest, not amused in the slightest.

 

“I can't believe you.” The octoling huffed, glancing away.

 

Satisfied with her distraction, Pearl decided to mess with her partner just a little bit more. “Sorry, but you _are_ going down,” She insisted, placing a kiss to Marina's inner thigh. “I mean, I'm going down, too - but you're the one who will actually be going _down._ ”

 

“Pearl, that literally makes no s-” Marina's eyes suddenly went wide as she felt a cool shiver pass through her thigh. Turning her attention back to her girlfriend, she was met with the sight of Pearl settled in between her legs, slowly kissing up her skin.

 

Oh. When had Pearl gotten down there?!

 

Blinking in disbelief, Marina's teal eyes began glowing with understanding. “Wait, wait… Y-You’re gonna-?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“...You don't have to…”

 

Pearl placed another soft kiss further up Marina’s thigh. “It's okay. I _want_ to, babe.”

 

Marina fidgeted beneath her hold. “B-B-But that's not fair for you because I didn't do it for you...” She tried meekly.

 

Pearl gave another kiss before glancing up to make deliberate eye contact with her partner, causing her to swallow nervously at the intensity present in the smaller girl's golden eyes. Was Marina really being serious right now? Who said this was about fairness? Pearl was _determined_ to win at their little contest.

 

“Then tell me to stop.”

 

“U-Uhhh…” Marina gulped audibly. “...S-St… _ahhh_ …” Her voice cut off with a tiny moan as Pearl's soft lips finally reached their destination.

 

The inkling pulled up the slightest bit. “Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it.”

 

Marina gave her a disdainful look before glancing away, face flushed with embarrassment. She reached out to gently press her girlfriend’s head back down and held her there in place. Pearl smirked inwardly at the wordless plea.

 

_That's what I thought._

 

Closing her eyes once more, Pearl began to focus her attention back on pleasuring her girlfriend, starting by lapping up her girlfriend's steady flow. Marina gave a low groan when she felt Pearl's warm tongue flick over her aroused peak before moving down to dip inside of her a few times. She propped herself up with an elbow, watching Pearl work through dark, half-lidded eyes, fingers moving up to run through the inkling's tentacles in encouragement. Whatever nervousness she had been feeling earlier had now dissipated within mere seconds of feeling her girlfriend on her heated skin.

 

“Mnh… _Cod_ yes, Pearl, just like that…”  Marina's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she honed all her senses to focus in on the warm organ venturing between her legs. She soon rolled her head over her shoulders and let her eyes flutter closed when she felt her girlfriend's tongue reach deeper depths. She groaned again, low and commanding, satisfied that she was finally getting what she wanted from her precious Pearlie.

 

Pearl felt her face flush in temperature as she wrapped her arms underneath Marina's thighs for a better grip. Despite their position, Marina still managed to hold an air of dominance, and, well...

 

Honestly, Pearl thought it was really, _really_ hot.

 

Regardless, she shifted on her elbows, positioning herself to taste victory with ease. Marina had no idea that this was an area that Pearl reigned champion in, because as much as Pearl loved being led by her girlfriend's commands, she wasn't about to let her have control over this one. There were bragging rights on the line here, and Pearl had already made the unlawful decision to bring Marina over the edge as quickly and shamelessly as possible.

 

Her tongue immediately slithered its way back to the slick, swollen tip, teasing it before her lips enveloped it within her warm mouth. Pursing her lips, she sucked on it while simultaneously slipping a finger inside. The younger girl's legs jerked at the new sensation, her abdomen tensing up. “Ssssss _sshiiit_ ,” Marina hissed under her breath, hands snatching at the end of the bobbed tentacles of her lover.

 

Pearl smirked inwardly.

 

_Checkmate, babe._

 

However, Pearl decided to back off, changing course of plans; pushing Marina to her breaking point this way would be practically cheating. Pearl needed a victory to _gloat_ about, and she was determined to win with just her tongue at Marina's entrance alone.

 

She figuratively cracked her knuckles.

 

Time for the fun to _really_ begin.

 

Shifting gears completely to use her fingers elsewhere, she split Marina apart, granting her a wider expanse of access. After taking in a quick breath, she dove her tongue in deep, exploring everywhere she ever wanted to with her partner.

 

“Nnnhhhh… I- _wh-?!_ F-Fuck… ” Marina's head had rolled back up, looking down to Pearl in a mixture of awe and disbelief. She was already beginning to feel that certain… _tenseness_ in her abdomen, something that surprised her. Pearl was making her approach her climax _way_ too fast, and she couldn't even understand how that was possible. Marina tried to fight against it, but alas, her efforts were futile. Pearl's tongue was relentlessly curling inside her, belligerent and hungry for vengeance.

 

Marina struggled to keep herself propped up by her elbow. Teal eyes shut tight as a much more feminine gasp escaped through her lips. “... _Fuck!_ P-Pearl, oh my cod, _Pearlie-_ ” Sensing that her girlfriend was nearing the edge, the older girl showed her no remorse and only increased her vigor, greatly enjoying all the cute little noises and rare curses that only she was permitted to hear. She hummed a few, low muffled notes of her own pleasure, the vibrations from her voice only adding to the spikes of electricity zapping throughout her partner.

 

Pearl had no warning when Marina's hips suddenly bucked against her mouth as the octoling threw herself back down to the mattress, hands clawing at the sheets beneath her. “ _Anh!_ D-Damn, _Pearl-!!”_

 

Hm. Pearl could listen to her girlfriend cry her name like this all day. Overcome with pleasure, the octoling's body tried to involuntarily shimmy away from Pearl's mouth, but Pearl was having none of it. Interlocking her fingers above her girlfriend's pelvis, she put in all of her previously learned experiences so that she could give Marina something to _really_ run from.

 

She soon smirked inwardly once more, feeling the warm glow of victory kiss her face as her partner's thighs clamped tightly around her head. She could tell Marina had tried to maintain at least some composure, but Pearl's diligent tongue was just too overwhelming for the octoling to handle.

 

After a few moments of being absolutely graced with her girlfriend's beautiful vocal chords, Pearl remained obediently still as she felt the contractions against her tongue slowly begin to loosen their grip. Marina's thighs, quivering from her efforts, went limp, splitting away from Pearl's head and granting her the ability to hear clearly again.

 

She felt a shaky hand rest itself against her head, and Pearl couldn't help but feel a spurt of pride, knowing that she had pleased Marina well beyond what she imagined. She also couldn't help but feel a _teeny-tiny_ pang of sympathy; she didn't give Marina any warning of her secret talent at all. With a content sigh, Pearl began to gently lap up the aftermath, leaving no evidence of her stay behind. She then kissed the apex of Marina's thighs in various places in the attempt to offer comfort and relaxation, as she couldn't help but notice that Marina's legs were still twitching and shaking.

 

Hm.

 

How unfortunate.

 

After taking a deep breath, the inkling lifted her head and wiped her mouth and cheeks with the back of her hand, sporting the most triumphant, shit-eating grin known to cephalopod-kind.

 

“Game… Set… Match...” Pearl panted, rising to her knees as she watched Marina slowly prop herself up once more “You think this tongue is only good for rapping? Sorry babe, but looks like you've just lost at our-”

 

“Pearlie…” Marina interrupted faintly, clearly still winded. “...come here..”

 

“D’aww, babe,” Pearl raised an eyebrow, her grin only widening. “Are you gonna congratulate me for w-”

 

“I _said_ come here.”

 

“Wh-”

 

Pearl didn't have time to react, or even think as Marina suddenly reached out and yanked her in by her chin to deliver a rather rough kiss. She yelped in alarm, but her instincts quickly kicked in and closed her eyes, returning the heated exchange. She could barely keep up with her girlfriend's pace, the octoling's tongue somehow swirling in places she didn't even know _existed._ Groaning against their locked lips, Pearl became vaguely aware of the hand sliding up to her chest before Marina began to apply pressure, guiding her to lay on the mattress.

 

When Pearl's back was completely flat against the bed, Marina finally relinquished her hold on her girlfriend. They broke apart from each other with loud, raspy gasps, faces only mere inches apart, lips glossed over with saliva. Pearl gazed up through foggy, half-lidded eyes, her mind spinning and heart racing. Her partner was hovering above her, teal tentacles pooling down all around Pearl's head, blocking her vision from anything else. The octoling's breathing was heavily labored, skin blazing hot to the touch, her trembling body still trying to recover from her physical high from only a few moments prior.

 

To be quite honest, Pearl thought Marina looked absolutely _gorgeous_ , all hot, bothered and breathless like this.

 

“...Mar?” Pearl prompted quietly, unsure of what to really say or do. She had been taken so off guard, she was practically stunned into dormancy. It appeared that her girlfriend was taking a small moment to catch her breath as she continued to silently stare at Pearl with that certain... dark glow in her eyes; one that simultaneously made Pearl a small bit nervous, and a _large_ bit turned on.

 

Suddenly, Marina flashed her a dangerously sinister smirk.

 

Without a single word, she began to sit up, but not before taking a hold of one of Pearl's pale ankles-

 

-and moving it up to rest upon her dark-skinned shoulder.

 

_Wh-?!_

 

Pearl's eyes widened with shock, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach as Marina began to nestle herself between her legs.

 

Marina was following through with a surprise, tactful counterattack, and poor Pearl was in _no_ way prepared to defend herself against it.

 

“Wait-wait-wait,” Pearl stammered nervously, “Are you-? Are we really gonna-- _oh. my. cod_.” Her voice cut off with a shocked, disbelieving gasp as Marina fully pressed against her. Pearl's eyes damn near rolled out of their sockets as the octoling began to slowly, teasingly, roll their hips together, their fluids mixing together in a messy, wet choir. This was _dangerously_ close to what Pearl literally only dreamed of; not quite it, but absolutely, _definitely_ more than welcome, regardless.

 

But, as quickly as the wonderful sensation started, it abruptly stopped.

 

Pearl reopened her eyes, her hormones spiking with immediate irritation. She _needed_ more of that movement or she would spontaneously combust, damn it. Instead, Marina looked back down at her and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

As the two stared silently at one another in an apparent stalemate, Pearl soon found that she couldn't stay mute for any longer. “Mmn'rina…” She murmured in a quiet, almost shy voice, quickly realizing that she was out of options. “Please…”

 

She didn't miss how Marina's eyes glinted against the gentle moonlight, her smirk growing more devious.

 

The octoling then lowered herself to Pearl's ear, her girlfriend's pale leg extending out, over her shoulder. “Please _what_ , baby?”

 

Oh no…

 

Oh dear cod no….

 

Marina's counterattack was _so_ expertly crafted together; her girlfriend didn't stand a chance.

 

The pet name shot _straight_ down to Pearl's core, causing her to shiver. She couldn't react quick enough to keep the tiny whine from escaping out from her lips. Marina wouldn't make her say it…

 

Would she?

 

Unfortunately… she had an overwhelming sinking feeling of dread that if she didn't say it, Marina wasn't going to budge, and _that_ was a federal crime.

 

Pearl didn't want to say it however, because that would mean forfeiting her victory to Marina….

 

But, at the same time... she was growing _so_ _desperate_ for more of her partner's touch… _especially_ in this particular position.

 

“P _-lease_.” Pearl tried again, her face growing hot.

 

Marina hummed in thought, seemingly dissatisfied with that answer. “Is it that you want something from me, Pearlie?” She gently bit on the tip of Pearl's ear and playfully tugged it down.

 

“ _Mnh,_ f-fuck _..._ ” Pearl's thigh quivered in anticipation against Marina's chest, her girlfriend showing her no mercy by going straight for her weakness. “ _Cod_ yes, I do...”

 

“Then _talk_ to me, princess.” Marina's voice was low and soft as her mouth continued to caress her partner's ear. A teal-tipped hand slid up Pearl's stomach to her small breasts. She cupped one within her hand before beginning to faintly glide her thumb across a pink nipple. “What is it that you want?”

 

“D-Damn it, Rina…” Pearl muttered, her eyes briefly rolling to the back of her head as she relished in the sensation of Marina's adventurous lips and fingers. She felt her cheeks blazing with a dark blush as she tried to gather her words. “You--” Her voice hitched when Marina bit down once more. “Y-You _know_ what...”

 

“Hmm...” Marina felt her girlfriend try to subtly roll her hips against hers, but a swarthy hand firmly pressed her pelvis back down against the bed, much to Pearl's dismay. “I'm lost. Tell me what you want, and I promise you'll get it, Pearlie.” Although Marina was humoring herself by teasing Pearl, she was beyond the point of desperation as well, but she wasn't about to give in.

 

They both _needed_ Pearl to hurry up and say it, or else they were both going to die of metaphorical blue balls.

 

Pearl released an annoyed, yet desperate puff of air. “I-I… want you… t-to…” Her voice trailed off and thinned out like a deflating balloon.

 

“To…?” Marina heard Pearl huff again. She moved her lips down to gently suck at the pulse on the pale neck, working a quiet gasp out of her girlfriend. “Just say it, love. No judgment.”

 

“Nnnhh… _fuck!_ ” Pearl let out a drawn out sigh, her hands shooting up to grasp the ends of her bobbed tentacles. “I just… I want…” She groaned again, her voice exasperated. “ _D-Damn it_ , Marina! Can you…? I-I… It's just that you're... f-fuckin’...”

 

_Hhhhhhh…_

 

There was a competition? What competition? Who's competition? Why was there a competition? Pearl didn't remember any competition. There was no competition.

 

The End.

 

Taking a deep inhale, Pearl blurted out whatever her scattered mind had conjured up with one, single breath.

 

“You're so fuckin’ gorgeous and hot as all hell right now so I just really want you to fuck me, okay?! Shit. _Please_. Cod damn. Fuck. Ugh...” With an embarrassed chuff, she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes to before craning her neck to hang off the edge of the mattress.

 

Not only did Pearl just forfeit her win, but also her pride. Well… what was left of it, anyway.

 

But damn it, Marina’s hips _did not_ lie.

 

The octoling on the other hand couldn't help the small twitch of her lips of finally getting Pearl to say what she wanted. What _Pearl_ wanted. With a quiet laugh, she placed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's temple as her hands slid down to hold her pale waist. “Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?”

 

Pearl gave a disdainful snort, her vision still upside down. “Yeah, whatever. I bet you got a good kick out of that, didn't y… _o-ohh…_ ” The inkling's bitter taunt was cut off and replaced with a quiet moan as she felt the wonderful sensation of Marina pressing into her once more. Pearl's head immediately flipped up, her golden eyes wide with disbelief.

 

Well, _shit_. Marina didn't waste any time in delivering Pearl's reward to her.

 

However, after the octoling seemed to take in their hazardous surroundings, she pulled back and let go of Pearl's hips.

 

Wordlessly, she beckoned with her head to the top of the bed.

 

Understanding what she was getting at, Pearl nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, before scrambling up to slant her back against the headboard. Marina trailed after her, like a tiger-shark stealthily stalking its’ prey. Her swarthy hands soon found Pearl's waist once more before roughly pulling the inkling down so that her back was fully resting against the bed.

 

Pearl blushed furiously, her hands curled into fists that were pressed against her chest as her position was abruptly changed.

 

Well, that was... _hot._  The inkling didn't think that she could get so turned on from being dragged like that.

 

Marina was soon hovering above her, teal-tipped tentacles spilling out all around Pearl's face. She dropped a soft kiss to Pearl's flushed forehead, then one more to her parted lips before sitting back up. She flipped the tendrils out of her face as she propped one of Pearl's legs up against her shoulder once more.

 

The tension in the air was thick and palpable, and Pearl suddenly found herself feeling uncomfortably nervous as Marina placed a hand to her tense abdomen.

 

This was… hm.

 

She… really was a bottom, huh?

 

Pearl didn't mind that fact, honestly, but it was still so much of a foreign concept to her that it just made her feel… _off._ Although Marina had begun moving against her, and although that was extremely pleasurable, Pearl found herself blanking out and unable to truly focus on the wonderful activity.

 

If any of her previous partner’s saw her now… _yikes._

 

Throwing a palm up to cover eyes, Pearl felt a sense of dread pool in her stomach. She was over thinking, she _knew_ she was over thinking, but damn it was this a tough pill to swallow for her. Did this make her weak? Did this make her, dare she think… _submissive?_ What did Marina think of all of this? Did her girlfriend think she was incompetent? No, that's not the word she was looking for, but what _did_ Marina think? What if… Marina made fun of her, in a way that wasn't their playful banter? What if Marina laughed in her face about it?? Oh cod, what if Marina blasted Pearl's bedroom status on social media for all to see?? What if, what if, _what if_ -

 

Pearl suddenly felt a gentle tap on her cheek.

 

Cautiously, Pearl withdrew her hand from her face and looked up. She was met with Marina’s eyes gazing back down to her, tinted with light mischief. Despite the rather heated situation of their cores rubbing together, the octoling offered her girlfriend a tiny, playful smile. Grabbing Pearl's leg on her shoulder, she maneuvered it forward before placing a soft kiss to the sole of her little pale foot.

 

Regardless of how she felt moments ago, Pearl's toes couldn't help but curl reflexively at the tingling sensation, her nose wrinkling up in a barely contained laugh. She felt her heart flutter when she saw the glint of loving humor flash across Marina's vibrant eyes. Despite their terse sexual tension, the octoling still somehow managed to make light of the situation.

 

Her beautiful smile, the gleam of laughter shining throughout her teal eyes… it made Pearl's nervousness and insecurities dissolve and fade away into a distant thought.

 

Marina was telling her that it was _okay_. Things were _okay_ , and that she understood and was aware of Pearl's troublesome thoughts, so much that she was willing to intentionally break their heated moment with something ridiculous make sure that her girlfriend knew that it was _okay_.

 

And Pearl found herself genuinely... appreciating that. She knew she looked to Marina for stability in their relationship, and Marina was somehow always aware of her troubles and insecurities, even if they weren't ever explicitly stated. Marina never judged her for anything, never condemned her for her shortcomings. Yes, there was the banter, their playful competitiveness of always wanting to best each other, but it wasn't deeply rooted. The octoling knew that she had Pearl wrapped around her teal-tipped finger, and Pearl was sheepishly aware of this, too. Yet…

 

Marina was always so loving, so gentle, so patient and understanding. So… _Marina_.

 

And Pearl realized that she loved her more than what she could ever say in words for it.

 

One day… she wasn't sure when, but _one_ day, she was going to pop the question to her girlfriend. A question that would tie them together for eternity. A question that would change the course of their lives, together, forever.

 

But for now, Pearl was taking the time to enjoy the ride with the love of her life.

 

A tiny giggle escaped through the inkling's pale lips when Marina pressed another faint kiss to her foot, her teal eyes briefly closing with a quiet hum as her hips continued to roll against her girlfriend’s.

 

“Weirdo.” Pearl taunted affectionately, being the first one to break the silence of the room. She propped herself up on her elbows, the occasional quiet whimper escaping from her lips due to the movement below her waist. “Never knew you, uh, had a thing for feet.”

 

She felt a puff of air whisp across her foot as Marina laughed through her nose. The octoling met Pearl's sparkling eyes with an impishly raised eyebrow. “I _don't_ ,” She murmured coolly. She then lowered her lips to drop a lingering kiss against Pearl's heel, glancing down to her lover out of the corner of her eye.

 

Those said teal eyes darkened with weight.

 

“But I _can_ , if my princess wants me to.”

 

Pearl's face immediately flushed to a dark shade of red, her eyes blinking in disbelief and her ears momentarily waggling with excitement. She didn't have a thing for feet either; that wasn't why she was excited. What excited her was that Marina had essentially just given her confirmation that she would be willing to do _anything_ to please her precious Pearlie.

 

 _Anything_.

 

So, honestly speaking... who was _really_ the submissive one here?

 

…And, huh. Perhaps… Just maybe... Pearl's fantasy had a small chance of coming into fruition after all.

 

“Oh, now there is _no_ way I'm letting you get away with saying that,” Pearl gave a light laugh, her lips parting into a grin. “Get down here, you dork!” Marina's own lips split with a smile as she lowered herself to Pearl's mouth, slowing down the movement below their waists. Pearl's calf slipped off of Marina's shoulder, her legs now fully parted, bent at the knees in the air. This simple alter to their position made for a more intimate experience, both girls shuddering as they felt _everything_ from each other.

 

Pearl felt how soft and warm Marina's breasts were, pressed flush against hers. Marina was able to feel how Pearl's abdomen tensed and relaxed each and every time they rubbed their swollen, sensitive beads together, their combined fluids dampening each other's inner thighs. They both felt the rhythmic beating of each other's hearts pulsing before they naturally synchronized their tempos. Their kiss became more sensual as well, heads turning in opposite directions, sharing the heat of their tongues as they sought out to explore every single inch of each other.

 

While their mouths danced gingerly against one another, Pearl's free-roaming hands slid down her girlfriend's smooth back before settling at the curvature of her nicely shaped rear. She pulled on Marina in rhythm with her slow, undulating hips, deepening the connection between them and earning her a moan of approval for the other girl.

 

“ _Pearlie…_ ” Marina mumbled out past a pair of glossy pale lips, her tentacles brushing against Pearl's. The smaller girl responded with a dreamy sigh against those soft lips, her hands beginning to gently massage Marina's tender skin.

 

Although she enjoyed being this close and intimate with her partner, Pearl knew that neither of them could peak at their current slow pace, and quite honestly, she was _really_ starting to get sexually irritated. After a few more moments of sharing Marina's warmth, Pearl broke their loving kiss with a sharp, heated breath.

 

Disrupted from the trance, the octoling opened her eyes, meeting Pearl's and searching for answers. Her hips slowed to a stop as she noted how her girlfriend's eyes were darker than before, hazed over with the spell of lust and desire.

 

Pearl's eyebrows furrowed together as her hands squeezed at her girlfriend's hips.

 

“I _need_ you, Marina.” She murmured quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be out this Tuesday, February 12th!! (7-9PM CST) 💚💖


	4. Together

“I _need_ you, Marina.” Pearl murmured quietly.

 

The octoling looked down to girlfriend with a knowing gaze before slowly nodding her head in understanding.

 

However… she still wanted to hear verbal confirmation come from her girlfriend.

 

“You need me to _what_ , baby?” She murmured quietly, her lips curling to a faint smile as she lowered her mouth to graze her teeth against Pearl's shoulder.

 

Pearl felt her face heat with temperature, yet, she wasn't morally conflicted or embarrassed this time around.

 

Conversely, she was turned on even further.

 

In feign annoyance, Pearl raised a single cream eyebrow. “Oh, are you _really_ gonna be like that?” She asked, trying to conceal her growing smile. “Make me say it _again_?”

 

She received an amused look from her girlfriend. “Yeah,” Marina dropped a chaste kiss to her partner's lips. “Yeah, I am.” She curled one of Pearl's pink-tipped tentacles behind her pointed ear, noticing for the first time that night that the tip was tinged a blaring red, the aftermath of Marina's diligent handiwork. Still, she lapped her warm tongue over the tip, if for no other reason other than she liked playing with Pearl's ears just as much, if not more, as the inkling liked having them played with. Also, the faint whimpers she earned due to her efforts was more than enough motivation for her to continue toying with them.

 

“Tell me what you want, Pearlie.” Marina repeated, the pitch of her voice bending amorously. “After all, your wish _is_ my command.”

 

Pearl blinked at her, realizing that Marina was just as aroused as she was.

 

With a tiny laugh, she spoke in a quiet, yet, confident voice, obeying her girlfriend's wish without hesitation.

 

“ _Please_ fuck me, Marina.” Pearl murmured, her eyes glinting with conviction. She lifted her head, brushing away a swaying tentacle and brought her own mouth to the octoling's ear. “And babe, I love you, but _enough_ of all this gentle shit.” She muttered darkly.

 

Marina's body shivered with excitement upon hearing her girlfriend's borderline _demand_. That second part what definitely new, Pearl didn't say any of that last time. It seemed as if she held no more remorse for her role in the bedroom, and that got Marina's tentacles wriggling in a way they hadn't ever before.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Marina questioned, raising an incredulous eyebrow. “Are you _really_ in a position to be demanding things right now?” Her swarthy hands began  to make their way down to her girlfriend’s waist to readjust her petite figure, preparing them for their final, show-stopping performance of the night.

 

She couldn't help but notice the flash of barely contained excitement that traveled through Pearl's eyes. “I do what I want.” The smaller girl countered, giving an unimpressed yawn before stretching her hands high above her head like a domestic cat-fish.

 

“Huh.” Marina narrowed her eyes. “Getting cocky now, are we?”

 

“Uh, I think the word you're looking for is confident.” Pearl quipped as she bent an elbow behind her head and looked at her nails, seemingly unimpressed. “Also, neither of us have one of those so, uh, try again, _sweetheart_.”

 

That name of endearment held a certain tone of derision, one that caused Marina to raise a questioning eyebrow upon hearing that remark. It appeared that Pearl had quite the mouth on her, and she needed to _fix_ that. The octoling looked down to the smaller girl, noting how her perfectly pink nipples were still hardened, and her skin still hot to the touch. Marina shifted her position a bit, feeling those pale knees gently rubbing across the sides of her stomach, and how Pearl's core was still radiating a large amount of heat.

 

If Pearl wanted to test these waters, then _game on._

 

_Hmmm…_

 

Marina's expression immediately dropped into a smug smirk, taking what new things she's learned from her partner tonight and beginning to put all the pieces together into an unproven, yet very likely accurate idea.

 

“Speaking of which… y’know…” She began quietly, two slender fingers beginning to walk up Pearl's bare chest. “Seeing you like this… it's got me thinking...” The fingers continued their trek, going up the inkling's love-bruised neck before lifting her porcelain chin. “This might only be a hunch… but looks like we may need to invest in a strap-on for you, sometime in the near future.” Marina lowered her lips to Pearl's ears once more, speaking in a tone that only her girlfriend could hear. “...Would you like that, my princess?”

 

Pearl's confident facade crumbled within mere seconds as the color both drained and flushed to her face simultaneously.

 

Marina had just discovered her biggest fantasy like it was nothing, what the fuck.

 

Pearl honestly couldn't count the amount of times she fantasized about the gorgeous octoling pinning her down against the bed on her stomach, fucking her with a teal colored toy strapped between her toned legs. At just the thought alone, Pearl felt another hot wave of heat flush through her wet valley, a small spurt of her body’s natural lubrication beginning to slowly seep out down between her thighs, dampening the split leading to her rear.

 

She swallowed down a thick lump in her throat as her mind beginning to wander...

 

 _“You were such a good girl today, Pearlie.”_ Marina would coo to her softly, the toy secured to her pelvis teasingly bumping against the underside of Pearl's damp slit. Marina would then lean down over Pearl's back, her warm voice tickling the inkling's ear. _“I feel that's a good enough reason to give you your reward, but what does my little princess think, hm?”_

 

Entranced within her deepest, darkest fantasy, Pearl imagined herself turning her head, leaning her flushed cheek against the side of Marina's, pushing her hips back against her girlfriend. _“I t-think... that's a… mmnh_...” Her words would fall short as Marina leaned over her pale shoulder to catch her lips in a soft kiss. The octoling would keep herself upright with a hand to the mattress, while the other would gently fondle her girlfriend's small breasts.

 

 _“I love having you to myself like this,”_ Marina would whisper against Pearl's mouth, hand leaving her chest, slowly ghosting down her flat stomach to hold her hip. _“Because you let me see this special side of you that no one else knows about._ ” She would eventually break their sensual kiss, allowing Pearl the opportunity to respond.

 

 _“And I love being yours,”_ Pearl was sure she'd reply, her eyes hazy and drunk off of Marina's soft touches. _“It's… nice not having to put up a front, when it's just, uhm, y'know… t-the two of us, uhh…. like this.”_ She quickly dropped her head, unable to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

 

Marina's eyebrows tensed before lifting a finger to Pearl's chin to regain her attention. _“Hey… no ma'am, none of that.”_ She insisted, shaking her head firmly. _“I want to see those…”_ A tiny snort escaped from her lips, _“...Pearlie whites!”_

 

The inkling's face wrinkled in faux disgust, Marina always managing to come up with the worst of puns, even for Pearl's standards. _“Why are you like this?”_ She laughed, flashing the other a smile of appreciation.

 

Marina _knew_.

 

 _“Because I love my baby.”_ Her partner would reciprocate the affection and offer a warm, endearing smile of her own. _“I love you, Pearl.”_ She repeated quieter, pressing her chest flush against her girlfriend's back in a comforting embrace. _“You know that, right?”_

 

Pearl snorted, shaking her head in amusement. _“Yes, babe. You only tell me like, fifty times a day.”_

 

Marina gave a lighthearted smirk, her teal eyes reflecting a soft orange from the dramatically envisioned floating candle lights all around them.

 

_“Just making sure my princess knows.”_

 

She'd bring her lips back to Pearl's, the two sharing another loving kiss. Pearl knew she was prone to not being able to focus on two things at once, and she always imagined, or rather hoped, that Marina would take full advantage of that. While Pearl's lips were enamoured by Marina's, the octoling let the hand on her girlfriend's waist drop to the toy in between her toned legs. With a small tilt of her wrist, she angled it right in between Pearl's eager lower lips, gently sneaking the tip inside.

 

A desperate whimper would escape out through Pearl's mouth, her head lolling forward, breaking off from the kiss. “ _...o-ohhh, Marinaaaa…_ ” Her back hunched, as it would always take her a few moments to accept the extrusion.

 

 _“Babe, relax...”_ Marina consoled, gently pressing her hand against her girlfriend's lower back, guiding her spine to arch in the opposite direction. Pearl would eventually sigh in delight as she felt her inner walls begin to relax, adjusting much quicker this time to Marina's size. _“There you go…”_ She soothed, watching her partner's small body ease its’ tension.

 

The teal toy itself wasn't massive by any means, but rather intentionally proportional to Marina's dimensions, therefore, clearly not with Pearl's. Due to this, the taller girl was always so careful, _too_ careful with her girlfriend when they would begin. Once she was in, Marina would remain completely still, Pearl knowing she'd have to be the one to truly initiate things by sheepishly asking for her to start.

 

 _“...Marinaa…”_ Pearl would whine.

 

She physically heard Marina smirk.

 

_“What.”_

 

Pearl's body quivered, knowing that Marina was dissatisfied with her lack of clarity. _“...I need it... p-please…”_ A cold, thrilling shiver travelled through Pearl's spine as Marina faintly dragged her pointed fingers down her girlfriend's back, jolting her already alert senses.

 

“ _Need what?”_ Marina muttered.

 

 _"Just… s-start moving...”_ Pearl mumbled quietly.

 

_“Why.”_

 

The smaller girl let out an annoyed puff of air; she was too sexually frustrated to deal with this right now, although...  she both loved and hated the way her girlfriend would tease her like this.

 

_“Shit! I dunno, maybe because I like it?!”_

 

That answer halted the tingling movement gliding down her back. _“Hm. Interesting.”_ Marina's breath was hot on her skin as her hands trailed down Pearl's smooth arms before cupping the tops of her girlfriend’s hands within her larger ones. _“And why's that?”_ She questioned, breasts flush against Pearl's back.

 

Pearl paused and actually tried to think for a moment. How far did Marina want her to go with this...? She quickly found that she didn't care however far; at this point, she was more than willing to drive the miles because she needed to please Marina with a sustainable enough answer as soon as possible or else she _would_ die.

 

 _“Because…”_ Pearl started, eyebrows knitting together in thought. “ _Because_ _I, uh, like the way it, uhm... f-feels inside of me..?”_ She offered hopefully, glancing back up to her lover.. Although a bit embarrassing to say out loud, it _was_ the truth. Pearl always enjoyed it more than anything when Marina would bring out her, how would you say...  _ninth tentacle._

 

_“Oh?”_

 

Marina narrowed her eyes, knowing she had Pearl right where she wanted her.

 

 _“You like how_ what _feels inside of you?”_

 

A grunt of annoyance escaped out from the smaller girl's lips. _“D-Damn it, Marina!”_ Heat flushed to Pearl's face, but she was so desperate for her partner to start moving that she just didn't care anymore. She completely _ripped_ off the rest of her filter. _“Your cod damned dick- I like your dick inside of me! I like your dick a lot, actually! Now are you going to fuck me, or not?!”_

 

With a large, heavy huff, Pearl met Marina's eyes and gave her a _very_ displeased pout. Her partner was staring back down at her, wide-eyed with a healthy sheen of teal-colored blush adorning her cheeks.

 

Pearl raised an eyebrow, trying her best to ignore the fact that Marina's shocked, embarrassed face was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

 

 _“...Well?”_ She pressed. Pearl watched as her partner's eyes slowly returned back to normal size before they then narrowed themselves into mere slits. The smaller girl tensed; she _knew_ that look and what it meant. The two girls started at each other for several moments before Marina slowly began to open her mouth, her eyes glimmering with silent laughter.

 

Pearl immediately cut her off in the attempt to avoid the inevitable.

 

_“Marina-”_

 

_“So are you telling me to-”_

 

 _“Marina, I_ swear _to cod I will kick your ass if you say-”_

 

_“-stop… 'dicking' around?”_

 

_“...”_

 

Pearl could only blink, her mouth hung ajar before she ultimately hung her head in defeat.

 

 _“I am so done with you.”_ She grumbled, trying to no avail to hide her growing smile.

 

 _“Okay, I'm sorry, but I saw an opportunity and I just had to!”_ Marina laughed quietly and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the back of Pearl's neck. _“Alright, I'm done. I've had my share of fun, I promise.”_

 

Her girlfriend chuffed, rolling her eyes. _“Oh, really?”_

 

 _“Pinky promise,”_ Marina assured, before her brow quickly furrowed together. _“Actually… hang on, I've got just one more...”_

 

Pearl groaned in exasperation, her patience really starting to wear thin. She swore to cod if Marina didn't give her the best sex she's ever had after putting up with all of her shenanigans, she was going to-

 

Her breathing hitched when she suddenly felt the octoling's breath hot against her cheek. _“Hold on tight, baby,”_ Marina whispered in that low, smooth voice that Pearl loved so much. _“Please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy your ride.”_

 

Pearl didn't have the chance to reprimand Marina for yet another terrible joke because she quickly found that the movement taking place below her waist was much more interesting. The octoling had finally started to fulfill her girlfriend’s request, slowly filling Pearl up until her pelvis pressed together against the back of the inkling's thighs. Despite everything that she was feeling only a few moment prior, Pearl couldn't help but moan, her body shivering as her girlfriend finally began to give her what she yearned for.

 

The smaller girl whimpered before quietly mumbling out a few, disconnected words. _“…’bout… damn… t-time, fuck...”_ She soon moaned again, unable to keep her noises of pleasure to herself.

 

Marina's hot breath would be on her ears once more, gradually working her rolling hips up to a deep, sensual groove. _“You're always so noisy and sensitive,”_ She would tease, giggling quietly against Pearl's heated skin as she began to gnaw at her pale shoulders for added pleasure.

 

Her partner would give a tiny, breathy laugh, cheeks and shoulders flushing to a dark red as a bashful smile graced her lips. _“I-It's not my fault you feel so good…”_ Pearl would argue meekly, her back arching further, trying to take in as much of Marina as she could.

 

The octoling would move her mouth up to kiss at the area where Pearl's ear met her jawline, the inkling's pink tentacles brushing up against her face. _“Yeah?”_ She murmured softly.

 

 _“Yessss...”_ Pearl affirmed, her heart rate beginning to elevate with excitement and anticipation. Reaching behind her, she gently grabbed the back of Marina's neck and guided her over her pale shoulder. Pearl managed to deliver a quick, thankful kiss before her hand went back down to the mattress to steady herself.

 

At this point, Marina’s strokes had become long and deep, focusing more on depth and not speed. Her hips would recline all the way back until the tip of the toy, now wet and glossy, was visible. Right before it tried to slip out, Marina would skillfully roll her hips forward until the toy was buried deep inside her girlfriend once more, repeating the process in succession.

 

 _“Now then,”_ Marina smirked down to Pearl, speaking in a low, sultry voice. She absolutely _adored_ seeing her partner squirm around underneath her. _“I do believe that there is a cute little princess who is in need of receiving her true reward... don't you think?”_

 

 _“Oh, please, yes.”_ Pearl muttered out.

 

Marina clicked her tongue in thought. _“Pearlie…”_ She cooed softly. _“Yes,_ what _?”_

 

Pearl snorted, turning her head to meet Marina's eyes as a mischievous smile slowly crept onto her face. The amount of love, care and affection they had for one another as they held each other's soft gazes just simply could not be put into words. The bond they had forged together from scratch, all those years ago, built their relationship on a sturdy foundation of trust, respect, and cognizance, and it was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before.

 

 _“Yes, what, Pearlie?”_ Marina repeated, gently curling her finger underneath Pearl's chin.

 

Pearl's smile turned bashful, yet, she confidently looked her partner in the eye and quietly murmured,

 

_“Yes, ma'am.”_

 

Pearl felt her heart flutter and nearly burst when she saw the warm glow of pride pass over Marina's eyes. Her girlfriend offered a pleased smile, leaning down to drop a rewarding kiss to Pearl's cheek.

 

 _“I always knew you were a good girl,”_ Marina purred, briefly rubbing the side of her face against Pearl's. Apparently in octoling culture, that was a gesture used to express tremendous love and gratitude to close friends and family, something that Pearl had learned back when they saved the world from a green, gooey path of destruction. Pearl remembered how Marina had tackled her to the ground, viciously nuzzling her face against Pearl's cheek until the inkling felt like she couldn't breathe. Overwhelming was an understatement, yet, it was one of Pearl's favorite things that Marina would do to her.

 

Speaking of "doing" to her… There was _plenty_ of that going on as well, bringing Pearl out of her state of affectionate nostalgia. Marina had begun to pick up the pace behind her, those skilled hips finally starting to work their true magic.

 

Pearl's darkened, golden eyes began to roll to the back of her head. _“Mnh… cods, Mar…”_ The octoling decided that she had teased her poor girlfriend for long enough, and Pearl sighed longingly, unafraid to let her girlfriend know how thankful she was. Her pale fingers spread out flat against the sheets for stability, her breathing quickly becoming shallow and terse as Marina began to drive the extension of herself in and out of her flushed core.

 

She heard Marina release a low, nearly inaudible noise, leaning forward for a brief moment to gently, but firmly bite down on the tender skin at the back of Pearl's neck. Pearl had learned very early on in their relationship that her partner was very mouthy, and every time Marina bit down in that spot in particular, it always managed to send an electrifying tingle all throughout her body.

 

She _liked_ it when Marina would bite and kiss her like this. Fuck, she liked _everything_ about their current situation.

 

“...Pearl?"

 

 _“Mn-hm?”_ The inkling could respond with no more than a shaky moan, all her attention focused on the increasingly pleasurable activity taking place between her legs. _“a-a- ahh-hah… f-fuck yeah…”_ She felt both of Marina's warm hands grip onto her waist, pulling on her hips as she thrusted forward, providing for a new, mind fogging, heart racing experience.

 

“Pearlie?” Marina seemed to speak up once more.

 

 _“B-Babe... I-I-I'm, hahh, l-listening…”_ Pearl's arms began to tremble as she rapidly lost the strength to keep herself upright. Marina was always just too good at hitting all her right spots.

 

Sensing Pearl's habitual fatigue, the taller girl gently pushed her petite shoulders forward until her chest met the plush comforter on the bed, leaving her hips elevated. Unfortunately, they were now raised too high in the air for her partner to access, causing Marina to slip out. Displeased that she had disrupted her girlfriend's well-deserved reward, Marina not-so-gently pushed Pearl's rear down, spreading her pale legs out to subsequently lower her hips to a height that was now accessible to the octoling's waistline. Marina then carefully reinserted herself before quickly returning to the speed she had set earlier, determined to make up for her fault.

 

 _“Mnh!”_ Pearl's eyes were narrowed in a pleasure-clouded haze. _“S-Shit… c’mon, babe… haahh… harder...”_ Instinctively, she reached out for a nearby pillow and swiftly tucked it underneath her chin, her pale fingers clutching into the soft material as Marina did indeed begin to thrust her hips at a quicker and more dense pace. The inkling's eyes closed and cream eyebrows tensed, a steady stream of soft moans now fluttering out past her lips.

 

“Pearl…”

 

Pearl groaned against Marina's strong, undulating hips, her mind not in a coherent state for conversation. _“Rina, w-what?”_ She managed, voice sharp with annoyance. At this point in her reward, the octoling typically didn't speak much, or at least not directly to her, as her own attention was focused solely on satisfying her girlfriend's needs.

 

Suddenly, she felt Marina force her lower back to dip into a deeper curve before one hand left her waist and slid up to grip a pale shoulder. This gave Marina a better angle and she used complete advantage of it, dragging Pearl back as her strapped pelvis slammed forward. _“Anh-! C-Cod-! Fuck me-!!”_ Her first slew of high-pitched moans wrenched themselves from her throat, her petite body quickly approaching it's limit as it bounced against the soft mattress. Pearl's eyebrows furrowed tighter together as she began to squeeze the life out of the pillow underneath her. Marina was really putting in the work behind her, the harsh, wet sound of her labor filling the bedroom.

 

Their whole situation, both the physical and emotional sides of it, was extremely _hot_ to the older girl. She only needed a few more moments before-

 

“Pearl!”

 

The inkling whined in shock and dismay when she felt Marina abruptly pull out of her, leaving her feeling empty and malcontent. “ _H-Hey-! What gives?!”_ Marina had _never_ done anything like that before! Pearl glanced over her shoulder, desperately searching for answers as to why the octoling had stopped. She had been only just moments away from pure bliss, but now she was left unfulfilled.

 

Literally _._

 

Pearl already missed the full, swelling feeling of her partner being inside of her. As she turned her head, she realized that her girlfriend… wasn't even there? What the hell? But… Marina had said that she had been so good today, and deserved a reward fit for a princess… Did she unknowingly do something wrong, and all of this was just the terrible lead up to a cruel, lonely punishment? Was Marina not going to let her climax?? Was Marina _actually_ going to let her die of metaphorical blue balls??!

 

“PEARL HOUZUKI."

 

_Ah?_

 

Pearl blinked rapidly, suddenly finding that she was on her back, not on her stomach, staring up at the swirling ceiling fan. A flurry of dangling teal tentacles suddenly pooled out around her, a concerned face soon appearing into her vision as well.

 

Back in reality, the real Marina was staring down at her partner, her eyebrows knitted lightly together. “Inkopolis to Pearl, do you copy?”

 

“Uhhh… s-sorry, what?”

 

Marina gave an exasperated sigh, “Finally!” She breathed. “You good? You had spaced out on me for a bit there.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh no...

 

Pearl's body quivered against Marina's as she snapped herself out of the last remaining bit of her fantasy. A fantasy that was the _literal_ definition of a bottom; a pillow princess’ wonderland.

 

And Pearl wanted that kind of special, intimate relationship with Marina _so_ badly…

 

“U-Uhh…”

 

Marina slowly raised a knowing eyebrow, her cheeks dusting over with a faint blush. “Were you having some… _fun_ thoughts there for a moment?” She trailed her fingers across Pearl's chest. “Perhaps about… my hunch?”

 

Pearl coughed awkwardly and twiddled with her thumbs, momentarily unable to look her partner in the eyes.

 

“I-I, uhm, fuck. I was, uhh…”

 

“Called it! Marina exclaimed. “I knew I was right!”

 

Never before had Pearl wanted to super jump herself out of a situation so badly. She could feel the ink roaring in her ears, her shaky palms pushing up to cover her eyes as an overly dramatic groan of embarrassment escaped from the back of her throat.

 

Was she really _that_ transparent? Just how long had she spaced out?!

 

With a faint giggle, Marina gently grabbed a hold of Pearl's nervous hands, drawing the inkling's attention back to her and out the smaller girl's own, cloudy thoughts. “Hey... nothing to be embarrassed about, love. I'll keep that in mind.” She promised, offering her partner a playful wink.

 

Pearl blinked at her, taken aback that Marina wasn't turned off by the idea. Instead, it sounded like she was interested.

 

 _Very_ interested.

 

A pair of pale lips parted into a sheepish smile as Pearl gazed at Marina in total adoration.

 

“I love you.” She blurted out, suddenly realizing that she didn't have anything to worry about when it came to the reveal of her aquiecent fantasy. This was _Marina_ , after all.

 

She told her that everything was _okay._

 

The octoling smiled back at her before planting a chaste kiss to her partners lips. “And I love you.” Pulling away, she propped herself up on an elbow and turned to the side. She beckoned with a tilt of her head to their tangled limbs below. "Now, I say it's time we finished what we started."

 

“Cod, _please…_ ”  Pearl muttered, her darkened eyes glinting with excitement as Marina was soon hovering over her once more, her pale knees bent and legs floating out on either sides of the octoling's torso.

 

As Marina sat up, something bright and shiny caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Averting her gaze, she caught sight of Pearl's golden crown, sitting on their nightstand, the glossy exterior of the expensive headpiece reflecting off of the fragile moonlight.

 

Marina blinked at it as a rather fun thought crossed over her mind. Pearl silently tipped her head to the side in confusion as she watched her girlfriend leaned over the side of the bed to grab the object of interest.

 

“Oh, and by the way Pearlie…” Marina began, looking down to her girlfriend through a devious smirk as she reached up to place the golden crown upon her head.

 

“I win.”

 

Pearl's eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what her girlfriend was getting at, but before she could ask...

 

Marina’s hips were rolling against her once more.

 

A wavy moan of gratitude bubbled out from between Pearl's lips, her source of confusion disregarded immediately. “ _Anh-!_ F-Fuck, yes!” Her pale fingers dug into Marina's dark skin, her head rolling back as her eyes clamped shut. The movement started moderate, but Marina very quickly and intentionally increased the pace, knowing that her girlfriend deserved to have her release. “Fuck-! Rina-!! _Don't_ stop!!”

 

Pearl's face and shoulders quickly reddened once more, her flat chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to pace herself to last at least _some_ amount of time. However, with the way that Marina was rocking against her, and how much she had already been worked up through their suggestive words and her own suggestive thoughts, it was clear that Pearl couldn't last much longer- _neither_ of them could last much longer.

 

After only a few moments of getting back into it, Marina’s mouth was in dire need to be occupied by something. Pearl's various noises and squeaks were just too much of a turn on for her. Without hindering their speed or altering her shining crown of victory, Marina flipped the flowing tentacles out of her face and leaned back down to capture Pearl's lips in a searing hot, greedy kiss. The inkling's moans hitched and became muffled in between their lips, her small hands shooting up to grip Marina's cheeks, kissing the her back with the same sense of urgency. Their tongues met in a slippery, hurried frenzy, although they soon broke apart with desperate gasps when the need for oxygen couldn't be ignored for any longer. Their breaths, damp and heavy, puffed out noisily like small clouds across each other's flushed faces.

 

A low growl escaped from Marina's lips as she suddenly sat back up and gripped a pale thigh, sandwiching Pearl between her own legs. She began to aggressively rock her hips against Pearl's, her forehead beading with sweat from her efforts. Their heated, inner thighs met each other repeatedly, filling the air with the sound wet skin melding against wet skin.

 

Underneath Pearl's elevating moans, Marina composure was beginning to crumble as she too, was getting lost in her own pleasure.  “...F-Fuck… _hmnh_ … shit, P-Pearlie…” Her breathing was shallow and ragged, even her prolonged, militant stamina beginning to run out. Her head lolled against her partner's propped leg, energy nearly spent, but she was _determined_ to push the both of them over the edge. After dropping a clumsy, lethargic kiss to Pearl's calf, Marina managed a final, defiant growl and began to thrust against her girlfriend as hard and as fast as she could.

 

“Mah-mah-reen-aa- _aaahh!!_ ” Pearl’s shrill voice bounced with every push from those heavenly hips, her vision going out of focus. “I-I c-c- _can’t-!!_ ” One of her pale hands groped around the mattress, seemingly searching for a lifeline before stumbling across one of Marina's. She gripped said hand and squeezed it tightly out of desperation. The octoling held the smaller hand within her own, returning the squeeze with the same amount of force while both of their eyes clamped shut.

 

They climaxed as one, hips rocking ardently against each other. Pearl wore no shame this time around, her back curving upwards and mouth gaping as she wailed through her release. Her free hand clenched the sheets on the mattress, turning her knuckles white. Above her, Marina's body was hunched in a quivering arch, head slumping to rest against Pearl's flat chest. A stream of breathy moans and curses escaped through her parted lips along with the occasional, affectionate whimper of her lover's name. The shiny, golden crown fell off her head in defeat, rolling off the side of the mattress to get lost somewhere on the floor along with the girl's long forgotten clothes.

 

Eventually, their vocal duet had begun to subside, the room becoming quiet, save from the couple's harsh panting. Pearl's tentacles were dishevelled, spread out across the pillows, giving way to expose her otherwise, always hidden ears. Not realizing that she had instinctively crossed her ankles behind Marina's back during their climax, she let her legs go limp, bent at the knees, spread apart with her feet flat against the mattress. She brought a trembling hand up to cradle the back of her girlfriend's head, shivering as she felt the octoling's breathing puff out in pockets of heat against her supple breasts.

 

Pearl's legs didn't stay grounded for long, as her girlfriend had taken a preference to having them float out in the air. The sheets rusted gently as Marina began to shift her position. With a soft touch, she reached down and pressed both of Pearl's thighs up against her pale torso before shuffling down so that the legs extended out lazily over her dark shoulders. The octoling made herself comfortable, pressing her heated forehead to her partner’s, eyes closed and lips parted. Her forearms rested themselves against the mattress, on either side of the Pearl's head. A content, quiet hum phased out through Marina's lips as her breasts, pressed flush against Pearl's, felt the inkling's upbeat tempo of her heart slowly begin to calm itself.

 

For several moments, they stayed like this, limbs intertwined and hearts aligned as they basked together in their first synchronized afterglow. Having depleted all of her vigor in pursuit of her girlfriend's satisfaction, Marina was well on her way to dozing off. She vaguely felt a soft touch land on her shoulder, slowly rubbing the expanse of her smooth skin.

 

“Marina…?” Pearl's voice was faint and calm, a complete contrast to how loud she was just a few moments prior.

 

Marina's thumbs began to absentmindedly stroke the sides of her girlfriend's shallow jawline. “...Mhm?” She hummed sleepily in response, eyes still closed.

 

The octoling felt her girlfriend's hands slide down to caress the back of her arms. “Next time...” Pearl began quietly, “...can you warn a girl before you just decide to go all dominatrix on me like that? Like, dear cod… I can't believe everyone thinks _you're_ the innocent one.”

 

Upon hearing that, Marina lips immediately split in a smile, a tiny snort escaping from the back of her throat as her face flushed with embarrassment. She finally reopened her tired eyes and was met with Pearl looking up to her, golden eyes glimmering in the gentle moonlight.  

 

“Oh, don't be so dramatic.” She teased, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Pearl's heated temple before whispering in a low, soothing voice, “But you know you liked it, yeah?"

 

Because _jeez_ , Marina really enjoyed that, herself.

 

“D-Damn straight I did…” Pearl grumbled under her breath, her pale fingers tapping absentmindedly at Marina's arms as she glanced away.

 

“Besides…” The octoling dropped a kiss to Pearl's collarbone. “It's not my fault you're such a _cute_ and willing bottom.”

 

Pearl's cheeks turned a bright pink as a wide, toothy grin settled into her features. “Damn straight I am!”

 

Marina gave her a lopsided smirk, voice such a tease. “There’s nothing _straight_ about us,” She trailed a slender finger daintily down the middle of Pearl's supple chest. “ _especially_ not after tonight.” She then bumped her nose playfully against her girlfriend's. “But hey, you put up a formidable fight. I, uh, was not at all expecting that, uh, _hidden_ _talent_ of yours…” She added, her face warming in temperature.

 

Pearl also ducked her head sheepishly, momentarily glancing away. “Y'know...” She began, drawing her attention back to the octoling, her hands finding their way up to cup Marina's cheeks. “I think this is the one battle I'm okay with losing.”

 

Marina smiled down to her, a tiny giggle fluttering past her lips. “Hey, maybe it'll help even out my terrible splatfest record. I _swear_ the results are rigged.” Pearl snickered, murmuring a playful “you wish” as she leaned up to greet Marina's lips. It was a light affair, their kiss soft and loving, giving way for small laughs to slip out every now and then. Although the excitement from their intimate time had passed, Pearl still shivered when she felt Marina momentarily shift in between her legs. After all, they were still nestled between each other in a rather erotic, sensual position.

 

Marina eventually pulled away from her girlfriend's lips, meeting her love-struck gaze with a soft smile. “You were wonderful tonight, sweetheart.”

 

Pearl's cheeks dusted over with a faint blush, her golden eyes darting to the side once again.

 

She secretly loved it when Marina called her those kinds of endearing nicknames.

 

Of course, her girlfriend knew this.

 

“I gotta say, Marina…” Pearl breathed out before her eyes suddenly began to furrow together.  “You were… r-really… w-w-wonderful... a-as w… _anh…_ ” Whatever else she was going to say ended up being cut off by a quiet, shallow moan, her golden eyes fluttering with shock and disbelief as they fought to stay open.

 

Marina stared down to her, wide eyed and blushing, unsure of what caused her girlfriend's change of demeanor.

 

“Pearl?”

 

“... R-Rina… _please…_ ” The inkling's fingers gripped feebly at Marina's arms, her pale toes beginning to curl. “I-I-I… _hahh…_ can't… No more… t-tonight…”

 

The octoling gazed at her in utter confusion.

 

“Pearlie...? What's wr-”

 

“ _Babe…_ ” Pearl cut her off with a weak whimper, her legs beginning to quiver against her partners shoulders. “Your… tuh…   _tentacle…_ ”

 

Marina's eyebrows knitted together before averting her gaze down her partner's body. One of her long, gradient tentacles had slithered it's way down to Pearl's core, teasing all along the inkling's swollen lips. It then snaked down further, seeking Pearl's warm, damp crevice, and at the feeling of being prodded by it's tip, Pearl's body jerked, a near desperate moan fizzing out from her mouth.

 

Marina's eyes widened in stark horror.

 

“O-Oh cod-! Pearl-!!” Marina quickly reached down and snatched the disobedient tendril away, her face flushing to an impossibly darker shade. As soon as the extrusion was removed, Pearl gave a exasperated, thankful groan, her eyes brightening back to their usual tone.

 

Marina was a fumbling, embarrassed mess, her hand still clutching at her adventurous tentacle. “I-I'm SO sorry!” She stammered, “I-I didn't mean to! Ah-! Gosh-! I'm sorry- I should have-”

 

Pearl cut her off with a tiny wave of her hand, her chest rumbling with a small laugh. “It's okay, babe.” She assured, trying to shrug her shoulders as nonchalantly as possible as a bashful smile crept onto her lips. “It, uhm, f-felt good, but, uhhh… I will _literally_ die if we go another round, aheh…”

 

Marina's eyes glimmered upon hearing that, a shiver running down her spine as her embarrassment began to subside. “Oh, really?” She dropped her voice, planting another soft kiss to her girlfriend. “Guess we have something to look forward to tomorrow night then, along with shopping to get that soon to be new… _friend_ of yours.” She added with a cheeky wink.

 

“...T-Tomorrow?!” Pearl exclaimed, her eyes going wide. She slapped a hand to her forehead and gave a nervous, laugh. “Dear cod, I don’t know if I'll be able to go back to back like that…”

 

Marina gave a gentle, glowing smile as she began to lower her lips back down to Pearl's.

 

"Then how about we just go wherever the wind takes us, yeah?”

 

Pearl returned her soft gaze, their faces only mere inches apart.

 

“As long as we're together, anything sounds good to me.”

 

Their lips met once more in a quiet, loving exchange that made Pearl's heart flutter. She crossed her propped legs behind Marina's neck, and the octoling pressed her own body flush against Pearl's heated skin.  Pearl actually liked having the weight of her girlfriend press down on her like this. It was comforting, in a sense.

 

It made her feel… safe, secure, _loved_.

 

Eventually, their loving kisses became overly lethargic, the vibrancy of the night's events truly catching up to the both of them. The girls could do with a warm, comforting bath, but the both of them were just too exhausted to get out of bed. Using the last of her energy, Marina rolled off of Pearl's body and onto her back. She then pulled Pearl up in between her legs so that her head found its’ way to her chest. The inkling eagerly snuggled her face into her favorite personal pillows as Marina wrapped her arms around Pearl's back, keeping the smaller girl close. She dropped her chin to kiss the crown of her girlfriend's temple before releasing a deep, content sigh, causing the inkling to gently rise and fall with her breathing like the calm waves of an ocean.

 

“Night, M’rina.” Pearl mumbled sleepily, snuggling further into her partner's bosom. “I love you.”

 

Grabbing for the blanket, Marina wrapped the both them up in it's warmth and comfort.

 

“I love you too, Pearl. Good night.” Marina's thoughts quickly began to cloud over, the first stages of unconsciousness greeting her immediately. Right before she lost grasp of all awareness, she heard a quiet, sleepy voice drift from a distance.

 

“I am… _so_ glad we didn't have our first in our damn dressing room.”

 

 _End._ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys... I can't believe this is finally done. It's crazy for me to think that it's been almost a year since I wrote the first chapter of "Soft", my first Pearlina fic, which then subsequently catapulted me off into making this sequel, all of my random one shots, and of course, my other main Pearlina story, "I've Got Your Back". 
> 
> It's a bit bittersweet, me marking this story as complete, but I feel proud that I was able to have enough drive and come back and finish this series out. Not to mention me getting over my nerves to post my first spice fic because man, I was honestly *this* close to not uploading this at all. I don't know if I'll ever publish anything this... explicit ever again, but I do have to say that this was definitely a fun, yet nerve-wracking experience, expounding upon my characterization of these two cephalopods in a much more heated, intimate situation.
> 
> -CJ Walker
> 
> Also, if ya want, you can follow me on my main Twitter @CJ_WalkerFics and/or my nsfw one, @SpiicySushii (age restricted).


End file.
